El Nuevo Oscurecer
by black16
Summary: Intento de acercamiento al lado más detectivesco de la serie, los que son sin duda mis favoritos de entre los siete libros. El Prisionero de Azkaban, La Cámara secreta, un divertimento sin pretensiones y con algo de humor.
1. Chapter 1

Otoño, su época preferida del año... En el colegio le gustaba sobretodo por la fiesta de Halloween, pero ahora que trabajaba en el Ministerio y salía de su casa a las nueve de la mañana con su moto, disfrutaba por el conjunto arbolado marrón y amarillo que tan rico era en esa zona de Inglaterra, conformaba un paisaje precioso. Abrió la puerta del garage ondeando la varita hacia ella, y puso en marcha la moto para después ponerse el casco.

Salió a la calle con el motor produciondo el ronroneo de la segunda puesta, la condujo hasta la carretera de salida de la pequeña comunidad a las afueras de Londres. En cuanto salió subió marchas hasta la cuarta, se empezó a emocionar, y puso la quinta... Mantuvo el ritmo hasta llegar a Londres.

Disfrutó del trayecto hasta llegar a Londres, cuando ingresó en la metrópolis todos sus movimientos se volvieron un poco más torpes y limitados, pero tenía experiencia y ya contaba con ello, asi que tomó la via rápida para llegar al Ministerio. En unos segundos estaba delante de la entrada visitantes, pudiese ser que la mayoría de los funcionarios no entrasen por ahí, pero el lo encontraba más útil ya que en esa calle podía estacionar su moto. Bajó por la cabina telefónica utilizando el método harto conocido, y se encontró con el maravilloso vestíbulo del Ministerio de Magia.

Lo cruzó transversalmente, si bien le gustaba mucho, ya se lo sabía de memoria. El ascensor camino del cuartel de los aurores estaba lleno, como siempre, y los funcionarios que lo ocupaban, dormidos, como siempre. Llegó al departamento de aurores, con todos sus cubículos juntos, cual colmena de abejas. Todos estaban llenos de papeles en sus paredes de madera, la altura de las mismas no llegaba a los dos metros, así los aurores se podían comunicar símplemente levantándose y hablando por encima de estas. Pero algunos se divertían enviándose memorándums a diestra y siniestra sin parar, pues se notaba que en ésa época no tenían mucho trabajo. Los más viejos no eran tan optimistas y no aprobaban la actitus tan relajada de los jóvenes, y en cierto modo Harry tampoco.

Se dirigió hacia la parte trasera, donde tenía su pequeño despacho al lado del de Ron, y dejó el dossier en la mesa. No sabía que llevaba dentro pues era del jefe de los aurores y no podía abrirlo, pero suponía que era de un caso nuevo y se moría de ganas de abrirlo.

-Harry¿Puedes Venir?-era Frank Ivory, el jefe de los aurores. Le quedaba poco para jubilarse.

-Claro que sí.

-Trae el dossier por favor.-le pidió señalando el documento que había dejado sobre su escritorio. Le invadió la emoción al imaginarse qué le pediría.

-Por supuesto.

Entró al despacho de Frank, que estaba en la parte trasera del cuartel. Era una estancia más grande que la de Ron y él, pero algo desgastada, se notaba que habían pasado por ella muchos hombres y la madera no era noble como la de los demás jefes de departamento que había visto, eso le gustaba.

-¿Puedes darme el dossier, por favor?-pregutnó amablemente.

-Si, claro.-le pasó el documento con los ojos puestos en él.

-Gracias.-cogió dossier y se sentó en la silla, que al recibir el peso chirrió. Leyó detenidamente unos minutos, Harry no sabía qué hacer durante esas situaciones, le resultaba extraño estar de pie mientras el otro estába leyendo sentado.

Después de leer el último renglón del pergamino, lo dejó sobre la mesa y se llevó la una mano a la perilla, llevaba un par de días sin afeitarse y ahora se fijaba en que se le notaba cansado. Era un hombre robusto, de hombros anchos, carrillos poderosos y mandíbula prominente. Elegante a la par que sencillo, no se caracterizaba por su sutileza, pero sí por su calidad humana.

-Ha habido una desaparición, necesito que tú y Weasley vayais a investigar el asunto.

-¿Quién ha desaparecido?-hacía tiempo que no desaparecía nadie.

-Lorette Fishburne, una antigua refugiada búlgara.-le pasó el informe.

-¿Cuándo empezamos?-estaba impaciente otra vez.

-Llama a Weasley, está reunido con Reapert, acudid en cuanto podais.

-De acuerdo, hasta luego.-salió del despacho hacia el cubículo de Reapert, con razón no había visto a Ron, pues el espacio de trabajo del auror estaba en la esquina opuesta a por la que había entrado. Llegó en unos cuantos segundos, se escuchaban risotadas de la gruesa risa de Reapert, Ron acababa de contar un chiste.

-¿Qué es eso tan gracioso?-preguntó al llegar a la espalda de Reapert.

-Weasley me ha contado el chiste de la arpía y el gnomo.

-Hola Harry,¿Que tienes ahí?-preguntó Ron señalando el informe.

-Algo que hará que dejes de contar chistes malos a Reapert, y que hará que Reapert deje de reise tan escandalosamente.-contestó Harry con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Nada podría hacer que Weasley dejase de contar chistes.-Reapert se giró en su silla y le miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Una desaparición, la primera en mucho tiempo.

-¿Si?Vaya, bueno.¿Cuándo vamos a encargarnos de ello?

-Ahora mismo salimos hacia Yorkshire.-Harry no esperó más y se dió la vuelta sin despedirse, Ron le siguió en un momento.

-¿Por qué te cae mal Reapert?

-No es que me caiga mal, es que simplemente no me cae bien. Es un niño de papá que consiguió el trabajo por contacto y se pasa todo el dia de cháchara.-Ron no tenía nada que decir a esto y prefirió seguir el trayecto hasta llegar a las chimeneas de la red flú.

-¿Cómo llegaremos?

-Pues iremos a la tienda de Stu Lieberman y de allí iremos a la casa de Lorette.

-De acuerdo.

Después de quitarse toda la ceniza posible de la ropa, salió de la trastienda de Stu, que estaba solo en frente al mostrador. Le saludaron y salieron a la calle, hacia un dia gris, hacía un par de horas que había parado de llover copiosamente y las calles húmedas desprendían su olor a pavimeto mojado. No eran calles adoquinadas y la pequeña localidad al este de Inglaterra se dirigía en ligera pendiente hacia una colina verde. Llegaron a una pequeña calle que sólo tenía una fila de casas, ya que a la izquierda un muro contenía la colina que caía sobre el pueblo, el pasto verde que nunca se cortaba caía largo cual flequillo sobre su contenedor marrón. Harry miró el número de las viviendas, era la 63. Harry se quedó mirando la punta de la colina unos momentos antes de darse cuenta de que Ron le llamaba, así que avanzaron hacia la tercera, apuntó con su varita a la cerradura muy disimuladamente y se concentró, al momento la puerta estaba abierta.

Se notaba que era por la mañana pues la luz adormilada que pasaba cansada entre las nubes de lluvia no iluminaba el tranquilo aunque turbado ambiente de la casa. Nada estaba revuelto, nada estaba fuera de lugar a priori, todo parecia tal y como una persona normal dejaría sus cosas antes de ir a trabajar en una tormentosa mañana de Octubre. Se adentró en los libros del salón mientras Ron iba a las habitaciones, resultaba muy extraño que hubiesen sabido de esta desaparición pues no habían desordenado nada, como si todo estuviera recién usado, y el ambiente no era tan frio como cuando llevas una semana sin ir a tu casa, que es el tiempo mínimo que debe pasar para denunciar una desaparición.

Fué al centro de la estancia con los brazos en jarra, había algo que se le escapaba en esa situación, y no daba con qué... Ron llegó de las habitaciones con un pergamino bastante viejo en la mano.

-Mira ésto-era una cosa bastante andrajosa, los lados estaban gastados y amarillentos, y las letras negras estaban ciertamente semiborradas.

-¿En qué idioma está?-preguntó Harry desconcertado por los garabateos del pergamino.

-Creo que son runas antiguas, no letras.-dijo Ron entornando los ojos.

-Sí, es posible, es que están algo borrosas.¿Qué crees que és

-No sé, pero hay algo raro en toda esta situación, parece cmo si esta mujer hubiera desaparecido ayer.

-Es posible, y eso me desconcierta, no parece llevar más de dos días fuera.

-Me huele a rata muerta.

-¿Qué hacemos?-Preguntó el pelirrojo mirando el pergamino con el ceño fruncido.

-Guardárnoslo, por ahora. Se lo llevaremos a Hermine y ella nos especificará que dice exactamente.

-¿Quiéres ocultarselo al ministerio?-preguntó Ron un poco alarmado.

-Por un tiempo, sólo hasta que nos enteremos de uqé ha pasado en realidad.

-Sí, a ver si encontramos algo más interesante.

Pero no lo encontraron, incluso pregutnaron por el pueblo a la gente sin recibir respuestas demasiado concisas. Salieron del pueblo con el pergamino bajo el brazo y una excusa preparada, esperaba ver a Hermione ésa noche y consultarle.

Hermione trabajaba en el departamento del Cumplimiento de la Ley Mágica después de su paso de un año por el de Control de Crtiaturas Mágicas. Había intentado mejorar la vida de los elfos domésticos e implantar el P.E.D.D.O en el ministerio, pero ni los elfos se habáin mostrado interesados ni los humanos tampoco. Al final se había frustrado y había intentado hacer algo bueno por el mundo mágico, justo lo que le había dicho a Rufus Scrimgeour antes de que muriese. Después de trabajar habían quedado en un pub de Londres, así podrían hablarle del papel que habían encontrado en la casa de Loretta, se encontrarían con Ginny que aparte habría terminado de entrenar.

El pub estaba en una calle poco concurrida de Londres, a pocas calles del Ministerio de Magia, era sencillo y un poco ruidoso. Las paredes estaban rebestidas de madera y pintadas de verde en su mayoría, el ambiente estaba bastante caldeado y el ruido ambiental no se notaba demasiado ya que ellos estaban sentados al lado de la ventana que daba a la calle, con las bebidas delante y la mirada puesta en Hermione que intentaba leer el pergamino que le habían dado Harry y Ron.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo entender nada de esto, por lo menos no todavía.-dijo Hermione levantando la vista mirando a Harry, Ginny estaba sentada al lado de él y le palmeó la espalda.

-¿Podrás aclarar un poco las letras y averiguar algo más de él?-Le preguntó Harry.

-Creo que es posible, pero aún así es probable que las runas sean muy antiguas y difíciles de descifrar.

-Seguro que tú lo consigues.

-¿Por qué es tan importante que lo descifre?-Preguntó Hermione arqueando una ceja, aún no le habían contado para qué necesitaban el pergamino.

-Bueno, podría ser la clave de una desaparición.

-¿La de Lorette Fishburne? Todo el mundo habla de ella, nadie ha desaparecido desde los tiempos de Voldemort de una forma tan extraña.

-¿Qué sabes?-le preguntó Harry al momento, no podía ser que nadie más supiera lo que el y Ron conocían.

-Al parecer era una bruja muy poderosa, de una antigua extirpe de magos búlgaros.-dijo Hermione levantando las dos cejas

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-preguntó Harry desconcertado por la información.

-Se ha filtrado ésta mañana. ¿Qué ocurre?-Hermione se empezaba a oler el pastel.

-Bueno...-Ron agachó la cabeza en actitud culpable, Harry puso los ojos en blanco.- Es que nosotros estamos a cargo de la investigación y, no hemos dicho nada a nadie del papel.-Un momento de silencio siguió a esa declaración, por su parte, Ginny sólo miró a Harry y suspiró. Pero Hermione miró a los dos con la boca abierta, no sabía qué decir.

-¿Qué?¿Estais locos los dos?-No estaba gritando, pero llamaba la atención de varias personas.

-Chisst, estás llamando la atención demasiado. No estamos locos, pero esto es demasiado raro, hemos decidido hacer algo por nuestra cuenta antes de decir nada.

-Pero ahora trabajais en el ministerio, no contra él, Kingsley es el ministro, sois aurores. No podeis hacer ese tipo de cosas, no creo que Dumbledore lo aprobase.

-Hermione, ya sé que trabajamos en el ministerio, pero esto huele mal y creo que Kingsley aprovaría que nosotros dos investigasemos, no Dumbledore, que está muerto.-ante ésto Hermione se quedó sin palabras, pero se la veía con ganas de refutar lo dicho por Harry.

-¿Y qué van a hacer a partir de ahora?-les preguntó Ginny abriendo la boca por primera vez.

-Mañana volveremos al pueblo y buscaremos algo más, luego supongo que tendremos que hacer un viajecito a Bulgaria o algo así. Todavía no lo sabemos muy bien...

-¿Qué familia dices que era la suya?--preguntó Ron.

-No lo sé, pero supongo que será algo como los Malfoy búlgaros,¿No?

-Es posible...-Harry miró su cerveza, ya casi no le quedaba, y pensó que era hora de irse a casa.-Adiós, nos veremos mañana. Hermione, suerte con éso.

Salió del bar después de despedirse de todos, el frío ambiente de la calle le golpeó la cara y sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. Cuando estaba por la mitad de la calle ya tenía la cara insensible, y cuando llegó al final Ginny apareció detrás de él tocándole el hombro suavemente. Simplemente se dió la vuelta lentamente y la esperó un poco para que pudiesen caminar juntos, la cogió por la cintura y acercó a su cuerpo. Llevaba puestos unos jeans negros, se sentía fundido con la oscuridad de la noche y el asfalto de la vereda que en ese momento estaba mojado a causa de la humedad del ambiente. Llegaron al lugar donde estaba la moto de Harry, a la cual se le caían las gotas del empañado depósito de gasolina, el asiento de cuero también estaba mojado y las costuras eran lo único que impedía que se formasen pequeños charcos en él.

-¿Te llevo?-le preguntó cogiendo el casco.

-No tienes otro casco, y el asiento está mojado.-replicó con una sonrisa ella. Harry sacó la varita y quitó el agua del asiento.

-Puedo duplicar el casco si quieres.

-No gracias, mi casa no está lejos de aquí.

-En serio, quiero llevarte.-Insistió el dándose la vuelta y sacándose un casco de la nada.

-De acuerdo.-Cedió al final.

Se subió en la moto detrás de Harry y salieron de allí bastante rápido, así tuvo que asirse bien a él por el abdomen y pegarse a su espalda. Recorrían las calles velozmente y al final de estas Ginny no podía evitar sentir arder su estómago pues Harry se empecinaba en acelerar cási hasta el final para derrapar un poco y sentir el descontrol de la rueda trasera, aquella en la que ella estaba sentada. Algunas callejuelas antiguas estaban asfaltadas con empedregada, y por ello sentía vibrar la amortiguación trasera que tanto le molestaba. Al final llegaron a la casa de Ginny, se bajó de la moto y le devolvió el casco que Harry se encargó de desaparecer disimiladamente bajo su brazo.

-Gracias, ha sido lo más cómodo que podía esperar.

-De nada, a tu servicio.-Harry seguía sentado en la moto, con un pie puesto en la vereda para apoyarse. Levantó el cuello un poco, se acercó a la cara de Ginny para darle un beso en la mejilla, pero cuando estuvo cerca de su boca tuvo ganas de acercarse más, y poco a poco le besó los labios, que estaban fríos igual que la noche. Ella se quedó quieta durante un momento hasta que le devolvió el beso, se abrazó a su espalda y el calor los inundó a pesar de tiritar. Harry se separó de ella, tenía más ganas de eso que nada en el mundo... Pero hacía tiempo que la había olvidado, y no quería repetir.

Ella no quería decir nada, no sabía qué decir. Simplemente lo vió ponerse el casco e irse no sin antes dirigirle una última mirada nostálgica. Harry salió de esa calle todo lo rápido que pudo, era como un túnel de un ferrocarriles, la adrenalina le invadía cuando entraba en él pero al mismo tiempo le daba miedo ver la luz al final del camino, o en medio.

Salió de Londres, la luz de las farolas era ténue e iluminaba las hojas de los árboles más cercanos a la carretera. Iba por el carril de enmedio, habían tres y a esas horas en un día de semana no era muy normal que hubiera gente, por lo que estaba cási solo. Tomó la salida este y llegó a la comunidad, que estaba desierta, una suave brisa atacaba el espacio entre el casco y su abrigo provocándole escalofríos, mientras que los guantes de cuero le hacían transpirar. Llegó a su casa apenas unos treinta segundos después, tenía ganas de comer algo y tenía la despensa llena de comida basura muggle, del supermercado que estaba cerca de su casa.

La luz de su salón no era muy fuerte, simpre odió como conjuntaban los colores de los muebles con las lámparas de tía Petunia. Y se había acostumbrado a las antorchas de Hogwarts, nunca había sido ostentoso y había pintado las paredes de su casa con dos contrastes, verde claro y amarillo mostaza. Cada pared conjuntaba perfectamente con la otra y con los muebles, que tenían tapizados suaves y sin alardes.

La cocina tenía forma de isla en medio de la estancia, allí era donde lavaba y cocinaba, alrededor tenía las mesadas de granito oscuro que se posaban sobre las despensas color crema. Fué a la nevera y la miró con ansias, como un niño pequeño en una tienda de golosinas, cogió las primeras tres cosas que vió y las dejó sobre la mesa, fué hacia la despensa y cogió unos aperitivos más, y se dispuso a comer. Si algo malo tiene comer en exceso, es que cuando dejas de comer, se pasa un mal rato, si comes como un idiota, sufre como un idiota...

Se despertó a las siete y media de la mañana, con los primeros rayos de sol golpeándole la cara y quitándole toda esperanza de un sueño conciliador, se levantó y fue hacia el baño, miró su rostro reflejado en el espejo justo antes de arrojarle agua limpiarle ese aspecto. Bajó las escaleras y vió la cocina, no habia limpiado nada de la noche anterior y no pensaba hacerlo, así que simplemente optó por apuntar los objetos de la misma y realizar el conjuro para quitar la grasa, luego fué al salón sólo para sentir el tacto de la alfombra entre sus dedos. Hacía prácticamente el mismo ritual todas las mañanas y empezaba a preguntarse si era una manía persecutoria, sonrió ante ese hecho y fué a ducharse.

Cuarenta minutos después estaba con Ron, se encontraban fuera del ministerio, vestidos de muggle para visitar un par de magos búlgaros con conexiónes, su jefe creía que iban a buscar pistas sobre Lorette, pero iban a averiguar más sobre su familia. Así que se aparecerían en un palacete en una pequeña ciudad al oeste de Inglaterra, estaba lloviendo muchísimo y no habían traído paragüas, así que caminaban agachados con las capuchas de los jerseys que tenían bajo las chaquetas. No servía de mucho pero les protejía parcialmente de empaparse, y no veían el palacete por ningún lado, así que entraron en una tienda y se acercaron al mostrador, en el que había una viejecita muy amable.

-Hola, buscamos el palacete Palatinov,¿Sabe dónde está?

-¿Perdone, qué dice?-preguntó la mujer con voz aguda. Ron se acercó y le dijo muy claramente.

-El palacete Palatinov, dónde está.-pero la anciana sólo se limitó a sonreir y alejarse un poco. Ron giró la cabeza y miró a Harry levantando las cejas.-Yo no tengo nada suelto, compañero...

-De acuerdo-aceptó Harry suspirando- deme uno de ésos-señaló un cachibache de la estantería, suponía que era una baratija inservible.

-Muchas gracias.-dijo la anciana con voz exagerada- El palacete está a unas cuadras de aquí, tan sólo han de seguir adelante unas calles más y girar a la derecha en la tercera calle.

-De acuerdo.-Harry cogió el cacharro sin dar las gracias y se fué, se puso la capucha y Ron a su lado miraba la cosa que llevaba en la mano, una sonrisita medio disimulada se posaba en su cara.

Llegaron al palacete, y Harry no pudo más que abrir mucho los ojos ante la preciosidad del edificio. Era blanco, alto, las ventanas altas y grandes tenían a su alrededor figuras geométricas, los balcones tenían barandas de hierro azulado. Y el techo... El techo era lo mejor de todo, era celeste, celeste desgastado, oxidado, y coronaba de forma majestuosa el claro conjunto que generaba el edificio en esa estrecha calle. Corrieron hacia la recepción, que era grande y de mármol blanco, el techo era precioso y estaba compuesto de un único arco ojival de estilo gótico que en el medio tenía una bola dorada, como una lágrima.

Cruzaron la estancia y tocó la aldaba de plata, pudo oír resonar su sonido al otro lado de la puerta entre lo que suponía, sería un amplio hall. Su pelo estaba húmedo, la capucha gris estaba en su espalda, sobre su chaqueta negra de cuero, Ron se tocaba el pelo algo apesadumbrado. Al final escucharon los pasos que intuían, era de algún siviente o elfo doméstico que ayudaba al rico dueño de la enorme vivienda. Pero cuando abrieron la puerta se encontraron de cara con el poseedor, que les miró con una sonrisa y levantó una poblada ceja que estaba encima de unos fulgurantes ojos azules.

-Buenos dias, supongo que serán los señores Weasley y Potter,¿No?-Su voz era suave y no tenía el tipo de acento que Krum ostentaba, sino uno más aflautado y menos marcado en las erres.

-Si, somos nosotros, hola.-Harry entró y le dió la mano, Ron hizo lo mismo y se pararon uno al lado del otro mirando el hall.

Si la fachada era espectacular, sin duda el interior no defraudaba en ningún sentido. El suelo también era de mármol, pero las baldosas eran grandes y estaban alternadas con unas de mármol verde que en los bordes se veían exaltados por líneas de oro. Siguiendo el camino invisible que éstos parecían indicar, lo que vió lo dejó aún más impresionado. Dos escaleras de piedra blanca lustrada subían hasta converger en un espacio semicircular rodeado de columnas que estaban posadas encima de la baranda de piedra, cuando subió se dió cuenta de que ese espacio servía de antesala a ciertas habitaciones de la casa. El dueño entró en la puerta del centro y les indicó que entrasen con un ademán de su mano.

La luminosidad era patente en cada pared del salón, todas pintadas de colores claros que reflejaban la luz que provenía de la gran ventana con balcón que allí había. Ésta sólo contaba con una austera cortina blanca que no hacía más que parar la brisa de verano, cuando fuese verano claro. Se sentaron en unos sofas que estaban uno enfrentados.

-Me alegro de que hayan decidido venir a hablar conmigo, yo conocía bien a Lorette y su historia familiar.

-Nosotros nos alegramos de que haya podido recibirnos, señor Palatinov.-le agradeció Harry con una sonrisa.

-Sobretodo después de las extrañas circunstancias en las que ha desaparecido su amiga.-intervino Ron.

-Si, pero al parecer nadie ha dicho nada de ello.-al parecer Palatinov no era partidista del ocultamiento ministerial.

-No, todavía es un caso en curso y como tal no debe comentarse nada a nadie.

-Por supuesto.-pero Palatinov sabía que ellos habían comprendido a qué se refería el de verdad.

-Bueno, ¿Puede contarnos algo sobre Lorette?-Preguntó Harry llendo al grano.

-La verdad es que era una bruja sencilla, se había ido de Bulgaria por problemas con un mago llamado Igorian.

-¿Qué le pasó con el tal Igorian?

-Bueno, el era un ,mago tenebroso bastante conocido en Bulgaria,(digo "era" por que está muerto), y por amenazas de su grupo tuvo que salir del país.

-¿Vaya, por qué fueron los problemas con el mago oscuro?-preguntó Harry desconcertado.

-Era sencilla si, pero poderosa.-replicó Palatinov calmado.

-Claro, ¿Qué puede contarnos de su familia?-preguntó Ron obviando el mago tenebroso, no le importaba mucho.

-Bueno, Lorette era una Polianov, una de las más antiguas familias de Bulgaria. Su genealogía llegaba hasta la Edada Media y eran magos muy poderosos de por sí, pero ella había decidido apartarse de los lujos y vivir en el campo, alejada de su familia y su lujoso modo de vida. Un dia los asesinos aparecieron en su casa y mataron a sus hijos y a su marido, ella se salvó de milagro pero no se quedó quieta, fué a por Igorian y lo mató sin contemplaciones, luego huyó del país para librarse de los partidarios del fallecido. Hasta entonces ha vivido en este país en paz y soledad.

-¿Pero por qué la perseguía Igorian?-insistió Harry.

-Bueno, Bulgaria siempre ha sido una cuna de magia negra, y se rumoreaba que las familias más antiguas tenían secretos que nadie conocía, pero eso es algo absurdo, por supuesto.-sonrió ante este hecho.

-Claro, bueno, creo que nos ha contado usted suficiente señor Palatinov, le agradezco mucho su ayuda.-despidió Harry levantándose de su asiento, Ron hizo lo mismo y el señor Palatinov les imitó hasta que, tras meditar un instante, se dirigió a una cómoda y sacó de ella un objeto azul con filigranas doradas.

-Tomen, ésto es originario de la familia Polianov, tal vez les sirva en su investigación.

-Gracias.-se estaban marchando, y de hecho ya estaban a punto de salir por la puerta cuando Ron se giró.

-Oiga, me siento descortés sin saber su nombre, llevamos todo el dia hablando con usted y me siento incómodo sin saberlo.

-Me llamo Illianov.-contestó el burgués sonriendo ampliamente.

-De acuerdo, adiós pues, y muchas gracias.

Salieron de la casa y seguía lloviendo, pero con menos fuerza, Harry metió el objeto en un lado de su chaqueta y tiró el cacharro que le había comprado a la vieja de la tienda. Ron y él siguieron por una calle hasta llegar a un pequeño café que tenía pinta de calentito. Así que entraron y se resguardaron en su suave aroma a diferentes infusiones.

Todo el local estaba pintado de colores algo almibarados y enclaustradores, y las tablas de madera en las paredes para darle un tono más de ébano no ayudaban a darle un aspecto más liberador. Aún así se sentaron bastante al fondo, donde nadie les pudiera oír y puedieran hablar tranquilamente sobre el objeto que les trataba. Estaban agachados delante de sus tés, con las miradas fijas en la sustancia caliente, ninguno de los dos sabía muy bien que decir, sabían que habían adelantado un gran trecho del camino hacia el secreto que rodeaba a Lorette. Sin embargo no entendían muy bien qué paso dar ahora, no tenían conocimiento de la traducción de Hemione, y el tórrido ambiente del lugar adormecía su cerebro tanto como la torre de Sybill Trelawney. Miró hacia los lados, el báho que salía de las tazas de té y demás sustancias calientes se arremolinaban en el ambiente y fusionaba con la calefacción, parecía un humedal de zoológico.

Salieron del lugar con la piel algo escurrida, se sentía como si hubiera pasado una fiebre, pero sin la fiebre. Por lo menos le había servido para meditar qué hacer a continuación, iría a hablar con Hermione ésa misma tarde y arreglaría el tema de las runas, si ella no sabía descifrarlas, se buscaría a alguien que sí pudiera.

Había pasado una semana desde que Hermione le gritase en su despacho que era un desagradecido, que ella era capaz de hacer eso y mucho más, y que un poco tiempo tendría su dichosa traducción. La verdad era que tal vez él no supo utilizar las palabras adecuadas, tal vez fuese un poco duro y tocó el nervio que no debía, la conclusión había sido una Hermione más bien irascible.

Se pasaban los dias y el estaba más nervioso, hasta que un milgaro ocurrió, Hermione apareció en la oficina un dia, con un fichero en la mano y una sonrisa en la cara.

-Toma, aquí tienes la traducción, pero está en otro idioma, no sé cual, ni siquiera creo que esté en un idioma en concreto.

-Gracias, te debo una.-metió el papel en su abrigo y salió de la oficina con Ron, después de darle la correspondiente excusa a Frank. Como no sabían muy bien qué hacer, salieron a la calle y buscaron un lugar para aparecerse. En un callejón cercano se miraron y se quedaron estáticos un momento, luego Harry levantó ofreciéndosela a su amigo, que lo miró con cara de "¿Qué-demonios-estás-haciendo?.

-Es para aparecernos en el mismo lugar los dos, so tonto.

-Ah, de acuerdo-le dió su mano y respiró fuerte.

Un segundo después estaba delante de una colina verde, gigantesca, delante de él caía en pendiente hasta un pueblo, detrás, un prado interminable se abría paso hasta lo que parecía un bosque. Miró hacia abajo impresionado, por alguna razón ese lugar le resultaba familiar, pero no recoraba exactamente cuándo había estado allí.

-¿Qué es éste lugar?-le preguntó a entornando los ojos.

-Bueno, lo ví la primera vez que vinimos aquí, aunque no muy bien por que estaba lloviendo mucho.

-¿Qué son éstas piedras?-preguntó señalando una pequeña formación semicircular, ciertamente parecida a la de Stonehenge pero algo más bajita.

-No lo sé, ¿Pero ves esas cosas que hay en esa piedra del medio?-le mostró una inscripción tallada en la piedra, eran parecidas a tres triángulos, con un símbolo geométrico alrededor de él.

-Si, éso es...-Ron comprendió, era igual...

-Exacto, es igual a éste de aquí.-sacó el objeto que les había dado Palatinov, tenía el mismo tallado en la tapa.-Supongo que si conseguimos hacer algo aquí, conseguiremos abrir el maldito cacharro.

-¡Genial!, venga, saca el pergamino y empieza a recitar.-Pero Harry no tenía ni idea de lo que decía el documento, era ilegible... Pasaban los minutos y habían optado por sentarse en las mismas piedras de la dichosa formación por que les habían empezado a doler las piernas, tan sólo había una nota al final del mismo:

"_Un espejo para ver tu rostro sirve, más para saber la verdad que esconde, el pergamino has de girar"_

¿Qué demonios significaba éso?Ni siquiera rimaba... Y no entendia por que pensaba en eso, si tenía que pensar en la maldira nota... Un espejo, ¿Para qué?¿Y si traía un espejo? No perdería nada por ello, por probar, lo mismo sería que estar horas sentado en esa maldita piedra. Convocó un espejo de mano, pero bastante grande para ser para esos propósitos, y lo miró durante unos segundos sin que se le ocurriera nada, jugaba con el objeto, dándole vueltas y vueltas con el mango... Hasta que ocurrió algo que lo dejó pasmado.

Las letras del papel estaban al revés, por eso no parecían ningún idioma conocido... Giró el pergamino y lo leyó en voz baja; "_blutich dan bieder ienech, dienre un dir"... _No tenía ni idea de que significaba eso, pero no le importaba demasiado, fue hasta la piedra con el grabado y recitó esa fráse tal cual.

Al momento de hacerlo la inscripción empezó a brillar intensamente, un brillo igual a la luz del sol, fue imposible ver lo que ocurrió después por que la luz lo cegó completamente y tuvo que taparse los ojos con la mano. Cuando pudo ver con normalidad, el grabado y la piedra en sí habían desaparecido, en su lugar había una pequeña cajita de madera lustrada.

La recogió con mucho cuidado y la abrió, había muchos trozos de pergamino cortados de forma desigual, no veía nada nada especial dentro de la caja, asi que empezó a revolver y encontró una llave de oro macizo. Era pesadísima, y su forma cilíndrica era sencilla, no creía que eso le ayudase con ninguna cerradura, ni que sus enormes rubíes abriesen una puerta invisible.

La observó durante unos segundos detenidamente, y se fijó en que tenía exactamente el mismo signo que el grabado la piedra y el objeto que les había dado Palatinov. Metió la llave en el agujero que había en el lado derecho y... Se abrió con un sonidó metálico hueco, Ron estaba al lado suyo respirándole en la oreja, la emoción contenidas ya no estaba contenida por ninguna de las dos partes e incluso le temblaban un poco los dedos cuando miraba dentro. Sólo había una carta, una carta parecida a la que utilizaban en los naipes muggles, sólo que ésta tenía el signo ya conocido que veía en todos los lugares conectados a ése caso, y los bordes estaban recubiertos de plata que convinaba con el azul del interior y engrosaba considerablemente el rectángulo de metal.

Cuando la observaba en su mano minutos después con Ron en el pie de la colina camino de su casa, no podía dejar de asombrarse, no entendía para nada el sentido de ese extraño objeto dentro de la caja. Su amigo estaba directamente enfadado, frustrado por el hecho de no haber conseguido más que objetos pintorescos y nombres raros que no llevaban a nada, y podían resumir lo que sabían en un corto párrafo. Tampoco entedían por qué se había cambiado el nombre Lorette, pero Palatinov no quería explicar eso, ni por que "Lorette" es un nombre poco búlgaro, y éso podía pasar pero había muchos cabos sueltos, y la única forma de atarlos era irse a Bulgaria...¿Con qué pretexto?

Éso era algo que responder después de hablar con Charly Weasley, puede que no hubiese vivido en Bulgaria, pero tal vez conociese a alguien que viviese allí.


	2. Un dia de tormenta

El viento arrasaba con las hojas que habían sucumbido a los designios del otoño que había terminado por adueñarse de Inglaterra y cubría el país con su manto gris. Pero esa mañana no era gris, era azul grisáceo, y los rayos poblaban el cielo, podía sentir la carga eléctrica que la humedad del ambiente portaba por entre la pequeña comunidad de vecinos. La taza de café que tenía en la mano estaba casi vacía, ya no rezumaba humo y el calor de su porcelana había menguado hasta la parte en la que sólo había líquido.

Se dirigió al garaje con el casco en la mano, probablemente llovería, pero lo único que tenía que hacer era aplicarse un hechizo de impermeabilidad y disfrutar del trayecto, para él no era un problema. Cuando salió a la calle el viento era infernal, casi lo tira de la moto de la impresión, menos mal que el casco insonorizaba todo, podía imaginarse el zumbido producido por las ráfagas del invisible elemento. Estaba entrando en Londres cuando la lluvia se echó encima de él, gotas pesadas como vasos de agua caían en su chaqueta y resbalaban a causa del hechizo, y una persona observadora podría ver que el resto del también, las ruedas repelían el agua que encharcaba las calles que ahora recorría.

La moto no se mojaría, así que la dejó sin remordimientos en la vereda, pero suponía que para los Muggles sería extraño verla bajo el agua todo el dia. Hoy sólo tenía que ver a Ralph Jhonson, que había concertado una cita con Vladislav Pinski, el cónsul de Bulgaria, si al final tenía que ir a ese país, quería saber algo más que una versión subjetiva contada por un amigo de Lorette.

Se verían en el departamento de Relaciones Exteriores, era un despacho muy lujoso, obviamente dirigido solamente a este tipo de reuniones. Todo era un poco recargado al estilo inglés, con una chimenea de mármol detrás de los sofás rojos, que delante tenían una mesa pequeña con un servicio completo de té. Nunca le gustaron ese tipo de sillones, porque tenían unos ribetes dorados muy ostentosos en los bordes; le resultaba un poco ridículo que no contasen con algo más de espacio y comodidad, se sentía forzado sentado en esos pequeños lugares.

Cuando estaba cerca del sofá situado a espaldas de la entrada, Pinski y Jhonson se percataron de su presencia y se levantaron a saludarle.

Jhonson era un padre de familia, tenía treinta y ocho años y las canas empezaban a adueñarse de su cabellera, que era un poco larga y llevaba peinada con una ralla al lado, mientras que la otra parte de su pelo cubría parcialmente su ancha frente. Siempre portaba una barba de tres días, que también se empezaba a ver acuciada por la blancura y asomaba ligeramente entre un gran lunar que portaba en la mejilla derecha. Su túnica era verde, del color de las hojas de los árboles, sencilla, pero elegante.

Era la primera vez que veía a Pinski pero le recordó extrañamente a Igor Karkarov, y esto le hacía preguntarse si era normal que los hombres en esa zona de Europa llevasen una pequeña perilla, aunque la suya no era enroscada. Tenía arrugas en la frente, pero no de cansancio, eran arrugas alegres, de las que les salen a las personas que sonríen a menudo. Sus ojos eran azules, y reflejaban algunas luces de la habitación, así que en cierto modo era como si las nubes estuvieran presentes en su mirada. En cuanto le sonrió tuvo claro que era un hombre entusiasta, muy enérgico, y estaba contento de conocerle.

-Buenos dias señor Potter, me alegro de que haya recurrido a mí, a mi pesar me tocó vivir la época del mencionado mago oscuro y conozco muchos detalles de aquel momento.-su voz era normal, común, pero amable, como las de un buen profesor, no son singulares, pero sería capaz de recordarla siempre.

-Menos mal, aunque he indagado en la vida de la desaparecida, me he encontrado con una laguna de hechos que no puedo constatar y, por supuesto, necesitan un apoyo oficial.

-Estaré complacido en ayudarle.

-¿En qué zona de Bulgaria residía Lorette antes de venir a Inglaterra?-preguntó sacando su pluma y pasándola a vuelapluma.

-Bueno, vivía en una zona rural, pero estaba algo apartada de la comunidad, se llama Veliko Turnovo. Muy cercana a Gabrovo.

-¿Cómo es la zona?-preguntó mirando el pergamino donde se apuntaba lo que decía.

-Es preciosa, una ciudad erigida en la falda de una montaña, con un río que la cruza... Pero a usted no le interesa la ciudad en sí, ya que Lorette vivía en la otra cara de la misma, cruzando un pequeño valle. Una pequeña cabaña que apenas se distingue entre los árboles, aunque supongo que hoy en dia sólo habrá unas cuantas ruinas.

-Muchas gracias, ¿cuántos ataques sufrió la familia de Lorette?

-Bueno, hubo una serie de ataques a la montaña, murieron bastantes Muggles de la otra cara de la montaña. Y la versión oficial es que un ejército cometió un error mientras practicaba unas maniobras de prueba.

-Comprendo, ¿Hay algún animal peligroso por la zona?

-Bueno, hay quién ha visto _Colacuernos Húngaros, _pero no creo que tenga la mala suerte de encontrarse con alguno en su viaje.

-Muchas gracias, eso es todo lo que necesito saber.

-¿Sí? ¿No desea saber más sobre su historia con el mago oscuro?-al parecer estaba desconcertado, le miraba con la taza de té aún en la mano.

-No, creo que podré averiguar lo suficiente por mí mismo, gracias.-se levantó y saludó a los funcionarios antes de salir y mirar sus notas, todo estaba escrito tal y como se lo habían contado.

Los bordes de la calle estaban encharcados, había agujeros profundos y la moto hacía presente su estruendo en el estrecho barrio. Se notaba que había llovido con fuerza durante el dia, el frío penetraba por entre la tela de su jean negro y le producía escalofríos que le hacían corregir la postura que portaba en el asiento de su montura. Estaba cerca del estadio dónde ésa noche se enfrentaban los Holyhead Harpeys y los líderes del campeonato, los Tornados.

Estaba a las afueras de la Londres, así que sólo había tenido que tomar la carretera y acercarse a una pequeña localidad aislada, no podían ubicar los estadios de Quidditch en plena ciudad, así que estaban en pequeñas localidades próximas a bosques y así podían ocultar bien la entrada de aficionados. El iba de forma Muggle porque le parecía aburrido desaparecerse en el bosque cuando tenía moto y, además, había llovido tanto que podía empaparse.

Había llegado a las lindes del terreno arbolado, dejó su moto en un pequeño espacio y entró en una senda serpenteante que por suerte no estaba mojada, sólo humedecida ya que se situaba un poco por encima del nivel del pasto. Era un pinar enorme y mirase dónde mirase sólo conseguía distinguir troncos y más troncos de antiquísimos y altísimos árboles. Se notaba que estaban en otoño, pues todas las piñas estaban caídas, simulando una especie de plantación fructífera a la que no hacía falta que llegase la luz del sol debido a las frondosas hojas que tapaban la vista del cielo.

Inevitablemente se acordó de sus primeros mundiales de Quidditch, ésa vez que apareció la marca tenebrosa... ¡Qué recuerdos! Un poco de nostalgia se asomaba por su mente cuando esas imágenes acudían a ella, sólo porque Sirius estaba vivo, por lo mucho que le había echado de menos durante los años, los buenos y los malos. Porque en cierto modo le gustaba vivir sólo y ser libre, pero nunca pudo disfrutar del todo del ambiente familiar que ése tipo de viajes le proporcionaban.

Era un estadio bastante grande, ovalado, con unas gradas altísimas y telas blancas enormes que cubrían las mismas con formas cónicas. No pudo evitar que una sonrisa se asomase por su cara cuando se inclinó para contemplar el pasto del terreno de juego, perfectamente separado en cuadros claros y oscuros. Los aros plateados eran perfectamente rectos, y en lo más alto de su forma circular centelleaban deslumbrando con la luz de los focos reflejada pulcramente. Cuando se sentó en su lugar asignado en la tribuna principal se dio cuenta de cuánto hambre tenía: no había comido mucho ese día y su estómago rugía pidiendo algo para llenarse. Miró hacia los lados buscando una mísera tienda, o un vendedor ambulante, pero no había señales de productos alimenticios por los alrededores, en cambio sí de algunos individuos poderosos como Drake Millegan, el dueño de los Tornados, o Gillian Gobersdent, la de las Holyhead Harpies.

Obviamente que un equipo sólo de mujeres tendría una presidenta mujer, era alta y rubia, se sentaba muy erguida en un asiento que estaba cerca del suyo. Un momento después de acomodarse señorialmente y mirar bien el campo, se dio cuenta de que Harry estaba cerca de ellos. Le miró escrutadora mente, parándose un momento en sus pantalones negros y su camiseta Muggle, (no se había puesto una túnica porque pensaba que sólo iba a ver el partido de una amiga), antes de levantar el mentón soberbiamente.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- Le sorprendió que su voz fuese tan suave, pero a la vez su forma de usarla fuese tan dura.

-Harry Potter.

-¡OH! ¡Es un honor conocerte! Nunca pensé que te conocería en un partido de Quidditch ¿Has venido por la importancia del encuentro?- De repente había cambiado su tono, era algo más amable, menos condescendiente.

-Eh... No, vengo a ver a una amiga.- Estaba un poco desconcertado por el cambio de actitud.

-Ah, ¿quién es?

-Ginny Weasley. Es cazadora en el Holyhead Harpeys.

-¡OH!, no sabía que eran amigos, bueno, espero que lo pases bien, y que ganen los nuestros.- Todo esto lo decía mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

-Si, oiga, ¿sabe si hay algún lugar donde comprar comida?-lo preguntó con un poco de vergüenza, pero el hambre le estaba ganando.

-Mm... Creo que no, pero detrás de estos asientos especiales creo que hay una tienda donde puedes buscar algo de comer.

-Gracias, ahora vuelvo.-subió las escaleras, la verdad era que no las había visto muy bien ya que esa zona en particular estaba poco iluminada, pero cuando llegó hasta arriba y abrió la puerta negra que había al final, se quedó con la boca abierta.

Era una estancia agradablemente caldeada, con un ambiente muy seco y estéril. Todas las paredes eran blancas, con unos cuantos cuadros con frutas o paisajes. Las baldosas del suelo eran azules, y reflejaban un poco la luz que emitían las lámparas, todo el conjunto resplandecía en la retina de los que entraban y daba la sensación de estar sin realmente existir. Al final de la habitación estaba el mostrador, pequeño, circular, dando la impresión de no necesitar venderte nada realmente, Harry tuvo el impulso de robarle todo, no aguantaba tanto elitismo.

La chica que atendía llevaba un pintalabios rojo, que quedaba muy bien con su pelo castaño oscuro y lustroso. La túnica tenía pinta de ser hecha sólo para ese cargo, por que nunca había visto nunca una vestimenta tan elaborada sólo para vender... Lo que sea que vendiese, por que ahí arriba no veía nada.

-Hola, ¿tienes comida?-le preguntó amablemente, aunque pudiese ser que se le notase el hambre dados los retortijones.

-Si, pero me temo que necesita un permiso especial, esta tienda es exclusiva.-era curioso como el elitismo exacerbado podía enmascararse tan bien tras una amable y falsa sonrisa.

-Si, no pasa nada, soy amigo de Ginevra Weasley, he venido a verla y...

-Lo siento, no basta con eso, necesita una tarjeta dorada.- ¡Estaba harto, quería comer algo! Se apartó el pelo de la frente con desesperación, y ocurrió algo maravilloso.

-¡Es Harry Potter! ¡Lo siento señor! No sabía que era usted, ¿qué desea?-estaba anonadado, incluso un poco de vergüenza se asomaba por su cuerpo al pensar que con sólo mostrar la maldita cicatriz le diesen lo que pretendía. Voldemort llevaba muerto años, y todavía le perseguía su primer encuentro...

-Si, dame unas meigas fritas, y una bebida fría, y un sandwich.

-De acuerdo, aquí los tiene.-sólo había tenido que sacar un papel, escribir su orden y meterlo debajo de la mesa para sacar la comida un momento después.

-¿Como has hecho eso?-miraba los alimentos con la boca abierta, no podía creerlo.

-Es el servicio especial, se lo expliqué.-ahora la chica parecía un ángel, podría haberle dado un beso.

-¿Cuánto es?-preguntó sacando la cartera.

-Nada, esto es gratis, un servicio especial sólo para los que tienen la tarjeta dorada, pero como usted está en el palco y es amigo de una de las jugadoras, no pasa nada.-ya era un ángel, podría haberle levantado un templo allí mismo.

-Muchas, muchísimas gracias.-salió del lugar con las manos llenas y la boca apunto de estarlo, así que cuando se sentó a presenciar el partido no se dio cuenta de que había comenzado. Los jugadores volaban rápidamente formando figuras defensivas y ofensivas, Harry no sabía el nombre de todos los jugadores, pero sí conocía a un cazador, Argüello, que era argentino, y el fichaje estrella de la temporada: Mike Kovistky.

Se llamaba... No lo recordaba, era muy complicado, y ésa era la razón por la cual la prensa y el público le llamaba Mike, se habían cansado de intentar pronunciar su nombre. Al principio había sido un furor, no sólo era un gran jugador de Quidditch que había conducido a su selección nacional a las finales del campeonato del mundo, sino que era un tipo muy atractivo. Tenía el pelo largo y rubio, sus facciones eran delicadas y suaves, muy caucásicas.

Ginny era una de las mejores cazadoras del país, había muchas personas que decían que le faltaba poco para estar en la selección nacional. Desde luego lo que veía ahora en la cancha ameritaba su habilidad sobre la escoba, además de que su puntería era increíble. Los tornados eran más rápidos en el contraataque, veloces en la recuperación del balón mientras que flaqueaban un poco en la defensa zonal y no podían contener muy bien las embestidas muy organizadas del Holyhead. Las arpías eran muy buenas en defensa y se reorganizaban rápido, por que sus formaciones ofensivas eran elaboradas e impresionantes.

Estaba pensando en las posibilidades de Ginny de entrar en la selección nacional cuando divisó un individuo extraño, era diferente por que llevaba la cabeza totalmente tapada por una capucha a pesar de estar bajo techo. También le llamo la atención la capucha en sí, porque dejaba ver su aguileña nariz.

Se levantó del asiento dejando la comida posada sobre él. Por alguna razón sentía la necesidad de moverse lentamente a pesar de que el ambiente a su alrededor era frenético, todas las luces centelleaban ante él mientras se acercaba cegado, sentía arder las córneas tanto que tuvo que bajar la vista un momento, al abrirlos el individuo ya no estaba allí. Si le hubieran preguntado por qué su estómago se estremecía cuando buscaba al tipo entre la gente, no hubiera podido dar una respuesta razonable. Sólo sabía que debía hallar a ese encapuchado antes de que algo pasara, giraba su cabeza como loco entre luces y más luces, ese ambiente dulzón mezclado con la hierba mojada y el fresco de la noche parecía un cine Muggle. Lo encontró cuando estaba entrando en lo que parecía unas instalaciones internas, lo siguió, corriendo entre las butacas, pidiendo disculpas por interrumpir una y otra vez hasta que estuvo delante de la puerta. La abrió lentamente, para que no chirriase en el caso de que estuviera oxidada, y se internó en ese pasillo húmedo y oscuro, iluminado por unas solitarias lámparas separadas por varios metros de distancia y dejando espacios invisibles e inexpugnables, como la propia noche.

El ruido de una gota cayendo en un charco de forma constante era su único acompañante, su respiración parecía ir en concordancia con ella, cada dos pasos sonaba un _¡plup! _y su corazón acelerado le pegaba en los oídos produciéndole una sensación de alerta. La transpiración se acumulaba en su espalda, en la parte baja,sus_ abdominales transversales _parecían juntar su miedo, la adrenalina, la respiración agitada, su corazón en los oídos, su estómago acidioso, la saliva en su boca seca intentando darle un poco de fuerza a su garganta. Cuando el final del pasillo estuvo a sus pies no podía creerlo, éste era el final, y no había encontrado nada.

_¡Plup, plup, plup! _¿Cómo? ¡Dos gotas más! Giró la cabeza y miró atrás en el pasillo, pero la oscuridad relativa y remota no le dejaba ver más que aquella lámpara mal iluminadora. Levantó la varita y la encendió, escrutando cuidadosamente cada espacio del estrecho reducto. _¡Zuum!_ Su varita había caído hacia atrás con un destello rojo, ahora respiraba por la boca, que era un desierto, tan árido como ese pasillo, y tan silencioso como el mismo. No sabía que hacer, no sabía si moverse hacia atrás y recoger su varita, pero como no veía otras opciones empezó a caminar sin dar la espalda.

-Yo no lo haría, no con alguien apuntándole al corazón.-la voz era muy conocida, tanto que daba miedo.

-¿Quién es?-miraba hacia las dos paredes, no había nadie.

-Ya me conoces, ya me has visto, sabes _cómo me mataron. _

-Si, pero usted está muerto, es imposible que esté aquí. - estaba en shock, su cerebro no quería moverse.

-_Estoy muerto_, pero a la vez vivo. Ya sabes a lo que me refiero ¿no?

-Esto no puede ser, _está en mi cabeza. _

-¿Y por qué no tendría que ser real?-Albus Dumbledore ante él, como lo estuvo hace muchos años.

-Eso es, eso es...

-Si, lo que te dije la última vez que nos vimos. Y todavía no has comprendido a qué me refería.

-Si que lo entiendo, me estoy volviendo loco.

-No creo que sea locura, debe ser cosa de lo que bebes a veces.

-No soy un borracho. -era raro, estar delante de él una vez más y tener que excusarse por su vida.

-¿A no? Yo juraría que es un borracho el que se embriaga cada vez que puede, y creo que cumples esa descripción.

-¡Si lo soy es por su culpa! Al menos en una parte.

-¿Mía? Yo no era el asesino, yo no te marqué con ésa cicatriz.

-No, pero tampoco lo hizo más fácil, tampoco me ayudo de verdad, no salvo a nadie.

-¿Y todas esas familias que tú y yo salvamos de Voldemort?-Dumbledore hablaba tranquilo.

-Y toda la gente que creía en nosotros y que dejamos morir. Por que nos enamoramos de nuestra creencia y no miramos atrás.

-Harry, todos luchamos, todos morimos por lo mismo. Ahora sólo podemos seguir adelante.

-Tú no estás muerto, estás aquí, delante de mí y justificándote -no quería dejar de estar furioso, tenía una mancha negra, un parásito en su alma, y no quería que lo ignorase.

-No soy yo el que se excusa, eres tú el que no quiere dejar, que no quiere olvidar, Voldemort se quedó con una parte tuya, una que no existía, y que le dejaste tomar. Ahora no puedes pasar la página y alejas a la gente de ti, sino, estarías mirando el partido de la señorita Weasley y no aquí, hablando contigo mismo.

-Tu eres real, estás aquí confundiéndome – Dijo desafiante_, _y no pensaba dejarlo.

-Yo soy tan real como los demonios que te persiguen ¿o es que acaso ahora no estás persiguiendo? Realmente, sólo sigues persiguiendo misterios.

-¿Eso por qué lo decía?

-Mira, está tan cerca de ti que puede calentarte.

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Vuelves con tus enigmas, tus conjeturas?-era tal como la última vez, estaba exasperado, harto de que le hablase así siempre.

- No, ésta noche ya lo verás. Déjame ir, nos volveremos a ver.-ahora parecía cansado, decepcionado, Harry no era lo que esperaba.

-Vete, no hace falta que vuelvas.

-Siempre vuelvo, siempre me llamas...

Ah, estaba ahí, tirado en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la pared del final del pasillo, escuchando el sonido de las gotas caer en el charco.

No sabía nada, no tenía idea de lo que había pasado, no podía ser Dumbledore, no podía haber hablado con él. Cuando terminó con el asunto de Voldemort pensó, toda esa alegría, todo ese bienestar que había sentido en esa extraña habitación etérea se había desvanecido. Como el calor del cuerpo en una noche fría, como el ardor en una picadura de avispa. Ya no podía más depender de la gente, de nadie, no quería volver a pasar lo mismo. Sólo Ron y Hermione, ellos eran los únicos que atravesarían esa barrera, Ginny... no quería hacerla sufrir, no quería sufrir el tampoco.

El estadio estaba retirándose, el partido había terminado, el aroma dulzón se había evaporado, subiendo como un remolino y dejando paso a un ambiente frío, el mismo que había en La Madriguera las primeras mañanas de primavera cuando el invierno se mudaba. Y hablando de frío... Ginny estaba cerca, mirándole de una forma increíblemente dura, pero no en sus facciones, no apretaba los labios ni enarcaba una ceja, sólo le miraba, y eso bastaba para imaginarse cómo se sentiría. Se acercó a ella, cuando realmente podía ver sus ojos, sintió un poco de remordimientos, pues sólo reflejaban melancolía, y pena, mucha pena...

-Hola.

-¿Te gustó el partido?-su voz era monocorde.

-Si, fue muy entretenido.

-Te dediqué un tanto, ¿lo vistes?-ahora le sonreía, pero era una sonrisa fría, muy fría, casi sarcástica.

-¡Si! estuviste genial… -incluso se atrevió a mostrar una ligera sonrisa. Estaba arreglándolo.

-No llegué a meter ningún gol, a los veinte minutos me lesioné.- ¡Pum! le había pegado directamente en la boca, y ahora le sangraba profusamente. Se quedó callado, sintiendo como la sustancia viscosa y caliente le resbalaba por los labios y le impedía decir una sola palabra.- ¿Dónde estabas?

-He seguido a un tipo, parecía un...

-¿Mortífago? Ya están todos entre rejas, o muertos de miedo y escondidos en alguna cueva.

-Bueno, es mi trabajo, sólo...

-Ya, sólo un dia te he pedido que vinieras, y no has podido quedarte quieto en tu asiento. ¿Sabes? Estoy harta, si quieres vivir en el pasado y hacer como si Voldemort siguiese vivo, hazlo, por mi perfecto. Pero no cuentes conmigo.

Se dio la vuelta, pegándole con su pelo en la nariz, aún sangrante.

Bajó las escaleras del estadio con las manos en los bolsillos, se sentía un desgraciado, no, era un desgraciado. Ginny le había pedido una vez que fuese a verla y no había podido, pero claro, lo que había visto era mucho más importante.

El ambiente húmedo del bosque apaciguaba un poco el dolor de la nariz, pero enfriaba la sangre que a él le gustaría que siguiese caliente, recordándole que aún sentía que alguien que quería le despreciase de ésa manera. Pudiera ser que hacía un tiempo no tuviese razones para no prestar atención al partido de Quidditch, pero hoy dia había pasado algo extremadamente raro que sin duda estaba relacionado con todo lo que había ocurrido en el caso de Lorette, algo que le daba fuerza y pistas para empezar a buscar. ¿Dónde? Cerca, tan cerca que pudiese quemarlo.

Oscuridad, pavor, humedad, dolor, punzante y viscoso eran algunas de las palabras que se le ocurrían para describir lo que sentía en ese momento. O no sentía. Le dolía tanto que ya no le dolía, hacía tanto que sentía las agujas clavadas en su cuerpo que ya eran parte de su anatomía, de su propia alma. Dudaba de que algún dia pudiese salir de allí, dudaba que hubiese alguna salida.

_¡Fup! _Se había clavado en su antebrazo una aguja más, y volvía a sentir el entumecimiento poseer su cuerpo, como un frío torrente sanguíneo que no llega a penetrar en su duro tejido muscular. Y a lo lejos pudo escuchar un ruido asqueroso, la manipulación de la putrefacta mezcla que conformaba el suelo sobre el que se encontraba arrodillada para estar de cara a la pared a la que estaba encadenada. Como un dragón de las profundidades de Gringotts, que movía las manos sólo para poder sentir el hormigueo en sus dedos, _¡de ahí venía el ruido, ella movía sus dedos! _Pero no era consciente de lo que hacía, hacía mucho que no era consciente de sus actos.

¿Alguien sería consciente de los actos que llevó a cabo cuando era lúcida? ¿Verían la relación? No, ellos no...

Seguramente alguien lo haría, quedaba gente no se había enamorado de la paz, de la supuesta felicidad rosa que alguna vez hubo en el intermedio de la primera y la segunda guerra. Ahora la gente seguía teniendo miedo de lo mismo sin afrontar la verdad de su pasado. Los que habían luchado sabían que ésta no era la realidad, no al menos en su totalidad. Los magos oscuros siempre existirán, no se puede estar siempre con miedo pero tampoco siempre con la falsa ilusión de felicidad.

¿Qué pasaría el dia que llegase un nuevo mago oscuro? ¿Otra vez el caos?

Un chirrido... ¡Dios, otra vez no! La cadena que sujetaba su muñeca a la pared empezó a calentarse, no lo suficiente como para quemarle propiamente, pero lo suficiente como para hacerle sufrir y recordarle que aún estaba lo suficientemente consciente como para desmayarse, y así lo hizo.

Lorette quedó tirada con la cara contra esa repugnante sustancia, desmallada y magullada.

La chimenea chispeaba alegremente delante de sus ojos, parecía que le sonreía ligeramente ese fuego tan reconfortante. Estaba tan borracho que sentía como una sonrisita tonta tensaba ligeramente los músculos de su cara, la botella de Whisky de Fuego reposaba en la alfombra roja, ya casi estaba vacía.

No se le ocurría mejor manera de quemar algo que estando cerca de fuego, por eso para acercarse a la adivinanza de Dumbledore encendió la chimenea, lo de emborracharse fue para dejar correr su mente, que ahora estaba más bien embotada. Se incorporó lentamente en el asiento, pero fue suficiente para que el mareo se le subiese directamente a la cabeza y le hiciese perder un poco el equilibrio.

Fue directo hacia el fuego, asió la pala para mover un poco las brasas y las acomodó, sintiendo el agradable calor que despedían los trozos de leña. Llegó un momento en que incluso le dolió, que sentía como se le quemaban las cejas, y retiró la cara un poco molesto, el problema fue que aunque se alejó de la chimenea no cesó la sensación de creciente calor, una especie de ardor que parecía provenir de su ropa, así que comenzó a desvestirse.

Estaba semidesnudo en medio del salón, en calzoncillos, y su piel estaba adoptando una tonalidad roja, se sentía tan raro que cerró las cortinas, como si algún vecino cotilla como tía Petunia pudiese espiarle. ¡Dios! Su cuerpo empezaba a quemarse, llamas que salían de sus pies al principio, pero que ahora expulsaba todo su cuerpo. No sabía que hacer, temía quemar la varita con su mano. Pero mientras se movía desesperado notaba que no quemaba las cosas a su alrededor, que la casa no estallaba como su piel ¿su piel se quemaba? No lo había probado... Se palpó el cuerpo lentamente, con delicadeza. ¡No quemaba!

Pero antes de poder celebrar que no se estaba quemando vivo, las llamas empezaron a desaparecer a una velocidad desconcertante, y antes de darse cuenta sólo quedaba un resquicio de su experiencia.

Allí, en su corazón, grabado en fuego, quedaba la marca que había en la caja que Lorette había dejado, y que suponía que era la insignia de su familia.


	3. Pasado

Una luz amarillenta y rancia apareció en su cabeza cuando logró abrir los ojos después de lo que parecía un ańo de coma. No tenía ni idea de dónde estaba y la cabeza le daba vueltas; sentía la piel pegada a las sábanas que tenían una textura parecida al caucho que recubría los manteles con su chirriante deslizamiento.

Cuando pudo abrir los ojos del todo se dio cuenta de que le faltaban las lentes, pues la luz que había percibido cuando tenía el cerebro embotado se había hecho algo más intensa pero seguía reflejando figuras borrosas e indefinidas. Se incorporó ayudándose de sus brazos, le temblaron al intentar ejercer fuerza en la superficie acolchonada y encauchada, eso le hizo sentir una ligera náusea.

Centró sus pensamientos en encontrar sus gafas, el lugar más lógico para encontrarlas era la mesilla de luz al lado de cama. Palpó el aire a su alrededor y pudo sentir la madera desgastada y astillosa que seguramente sustentaría sus lentes. Se sentía un poco ciego y torpe mientras recorría la mesa suavemente, por que no quería tirar nada. _¡Al fin! _Levantó las preciadas gafas por una patilla y se las puso con cuidado.

Estaba en San Mungo, sin duda, y seguramente sería de noche. Normalmente una luz blancuzca iluminaba las habitaciones; pero suponía que por la noche usarían algo más tenue. Miró hacia los lados y se dio cuenta de que una figura arrugada con un jersey marrón oscuro estaba acurrucada sobre una silla de cuero roja. Entornó un poco los ojos y se dio cuenta de que parte de ese suéter estaba cubierto por una capa de pelo castaño muy revuelto y crispado. Miró otra vez la mesita y vio un pequeño sickle de plata, lo recogió y se lo tiró a la cabeza esperando que eso la despertara pues le costaba mucho hablar y no quería alzar la voz.

-¿Eh?-levantó la mirada y abrió mucho los ojos cuando descubrió que Harry estaba despierto.- ¿Harry! ¿Has despertado al fin!

Nada más decir esto salió de la habitación sin decir nada más y dejándolo con un montón de dudas por resolver.

¿Por qué estaba en San Mungo? ¿Qué demonios hacía tirado en una cama que parecía estar hecha de globo? ¿Cuándo había perdido el conocimiento? ¿Sería por su cicatriz en el pecho? Se palpó el pecho y vio que ya no ardía, quedaba como una cicatriz hecha con un cuchillo, artesanal.

Un segundo y medio después de terminar de examinar su flamante cicatriz, apareció Hermione con un medimago dispuesto a examinarle.

-Hola, me llamo Elijah Nightelson y soy su medimago. Lleva dos días inconsciente aquí, en San Mungo.

-¿Dos días?-espetó con un ademán de impaciencia, lo cual resultó molesto para su examinador, que corrigió su postura para seguir con la revisión.

-Si, el señor Ronad Weasley le encontró en ése aspecto el Sábado por la mañana. Al parecer llevaba dormido desde la noche anterior.

-Vaya, ¿y qué me ocurrió?- al segundo de formular ésta pregunta, el joven Elijah se incorporó y le miró muy disgustado y desconcertado.

-¿Es que usted no lo sabe? Oiga, llevamos todo este tiempo dándole poción de lágrimas de fénix para reanimarle. No tenemos ni idea de como ha ocurrido.

-Bueno, no... Yo sólo estaba en mi casa tomando Whisky de fuego cuando de repente...-recordó lo de la quemadura, la carta y el caso de Lorette- No sé, me quedé dormido sin más.

-Pero ésa cicatriz que tiene en el pectoral izquierdo... ¿Lo tenía antes? Puede ser la señal de una secta de magia negra o algo así...- Nightelson parecía ilusionado con la posibilidad de que un grupo de magos oscuros lo asaltasen- lo digo por que es usted auror y la posibilidad es alta.

-¿Está sonriendo? -mirándolo bien, era un hombre joven, de ojos azules y pelo negro. Suponía que normalmente estaría tranquilo, por que esa sonrisa tan efusiva no le quedaba muy bien.- ¿Es que le parece gracioso?

-¡No! Es sólo que ésta incógnita es muy importante, así podríamos saber qué le pasa.

-Escuche, me voy a ir dentro de un par de horas y listo, la verdad es que me duele el trasero y no tengo ganas de seguir aquí.

-¿Cómo? ¡No! Oiga, lleva dos días dormido, ¡No puede irse de aquí! ¡No sea irresponsable!

-Mire, me iré y punto, he estado peor y si me vuelve a ocurrir lo mismo me volverán a internar.

-¡Pero no sabemos lo que tiene!

-Pues lo sabrán si me vuelve a pasar, y estar esperando a que pase aquí sentado no es mi ilusión en la vida.

-No puedo dejarle ir, lo siento.-el chico se cruzó de brazos con expresión adusta y negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-No te estoy pidiendo permiso. -su paciencia estaba en el límite- Te digo que me voy, y como soy mayor de edad no me puedes hacer nada a menos que demuestres que no estoy en plenas facultades mentales. Lo cual sería muy difícil de hacer por que tendrías que engañar a tus jefes.

El pobre Elijah salió de la habitación con expresión ofuscada, no podía retenerle y la verdad era que le había molestado mucho su actitud.

-¿No has sido un poco duro con él? Se nota que eres el caso más interesante que ha tenido, sólo quiere ayudar. -se había adelantado un poco y le miraba con expresión cansada.

-El problema es que no es algo médico ni que él pueda entender. Así que me voy a intentar darle una explicación más allá de la ciencia.

-Si, pero podrías haber sido un poco más amable.-inclinó la cabeza un poco y le dedicó una sonrisa alentadora.

-De acuerdo, es verdad. ¿Ahora puedes ayudarme a salir de aquí?

-Si claro, toma tu ropa. -le alcanzó una especia de petate con un pantalón y una camisa.

-Oye, no hay suéter... hace frío y no quiero resfriarme, es lo último que me falta.

-Toma, uno de Ron.-le pasó uno azul, un tanto ajustado

-¿Esto es de Ron? pero si me viene justo a mí, a él debe caberle en un brazo.

-Si bueno, es que le da por ponerse ropa así... espero que se le pase pronto. -al parecer no le agradaba ese nuevo hábito de Ron, pero tampoco intentó averiguar más cuando Hermione soltó un suspiro.

-Bueno, ¡vámonos!

La verdad es que no estaba en su mejor forma, pero se encontraba bastante bien caminando por San Mungo, se preguntaba si debería tomar alguna poción suplementaria para cuando estuviera en casa, pero la duda se le disipó cuando estaba a punto de desaparecerse con Hermione en el hall del hospital; allí era el único lugar donde se podía desaparecer. Una medida impuesta para que no pudieran atacar el lugar.

-Tenga. -Elijah estaba bastante enfadado, le ponía furioso que se fuese sin nada.- Ésta poción de lágrimas de fénix tiene que tomarla cada ocho horas durante tres días. Es lo que le queda de tratamiento, como no puedo obligarle a quedarse deberá administrárselo usted mismo. Una cosa; no puede tomar alcohol durante el tratamiento.

-De acuerdo, gracias Elijah.

La verdad era que no le gustó lo del alcohol, pero no era su peor obstáculo en ese momento, tenía que pensar cómo afrontar el encuentro con quien le ayudaría a resolver el problema de la segunda cicatriz.

Ron y Hermione vivían en Londres, en un apartamento cerca del Ministerio para ir juntos por la mañana y no morir congelados en el intento. Tendría alrededor de noventa metros; Dos habitaciones, un baño y un living-hall-comedor enorme que ocupaba gran parte de esos noventa metros ayudando a repartir agradablemente el espacio.

El problema del living-hall-comedor era que al ser la única estancia de la casa donde cabían muebles decorativos estaba totalmente abarrotada, como una tienda de juguetes en navidad. La personalidad de Ron y Hermione estaba en cada centímetro del lugar chocando como el agua caliente y la fría, no era muy difícil imaginarse la pelea inicial que hubieron de tener cuando se pusieron a decorar.

Si bien al entrar en la casa tenías una imagen general de dónde podían estar las habitaciones, también notabas como cada uno luchaba por imponer su estilo. Ron había puesto un póster de los Chudley Cannons enmarcado en una de las paredes, y los jugadores iban y venían como en su antiguo ático de la madriguera con la salvedad de que aquí los protegía un cristal que reflejaba uno de las vitrinas de Hermione, que contenía algunas figuritas artesanales e instrumentos de plata similares a los que Dumbledore dejó en Hogwarts.

Un poco más adelante de eso había un tabique que separaba el intento de Hermione de conseguir un ambiente de trabajo propio. Consistía en un escritorio negro con tintero incluido, tenía multitud de cajones y cajoncitos en los cuales los pergaminos se guardaban ordenadamente. Pero Ron usaba la parte superior (normalmente utilizada por Hermione para redactar informes y demás asuntos legales) para beber hidromiel mientras escribía cartas a sus hermanos o intentaba escribir los informes que al final terminaban manchados e inservibles.

A la izquierda había dos sofás realmente bonitos de color crema con estampado de flores, muy sutil y hermoso. Pero lo más raro era la televisión que estaba posada sobre un mueble marrón clarito con una pequeña vitrina que contenía libros, libros y más libros. Al parecer Ron había ido a conocer a los padres de Hermione, y allí descubrió lo entretenido que era sentarse a ver la tele cuando no había nada que hacer; cosa que a Hermione no le gustaba del todo pues prefería leer.

Harry fue directamente a los sofás y se sentó, Hermione le llevó un poco de zumo de calabaza y algo de comer, estaba muerto de hambre. Un momento después la incomodidad invadió el espacio por que ninguno de los dos sabía muy bien que decir, Hermione se mordía las uńas y eso era mal síntoma.

Un momento después, ya no pudo aguantar más.

-Vas a tener que ir a ver a Dumbledore.-esa frase pareció desinflarla como un globo, -¿Cuándo vas a ir?

-Mañana por la mañana, cuanto antes mejor.-no iba a negarlo, necesitaba la ayuda del viejo y ella sabía cuento le molestaba pedirla.-

-De acuerdo, cuanto antes mejor. ¿Quieres ir a dormir?

-Si pero... ¿y Ron? ¿Por qué no ha llegado?

-Está trabajando con Fitzgerald, tienen una noche complicada.

-Ya, bueno, pues me voy a dormir. Nos vemos mañana.

Se fue a la cama sin fijarse demasiado en adónde se dirigía, por que la noche que se le echaba encima prometía una larga ausencia de sueńo. Curiosamente había visto a Dumbledore hace poco y ahora lo volvía a necesitar, después de tantos ańos tenía un vínculo con él que no podía negar. Tampoco podía negar que lo ocurrido hacía unos días le había afectado, y el hecho es que tenía que hacerle frente a sus fantasmas sin alcohol. En su fuero interno, le daba vergüenza su relación con el consumo desmedido de una sustancia que sabía capaz de denigrarle.

Pero su vergüenza se quedaba callada cuando dejaba de sentir, de respirar el mismo aire infectado de toxinas... al final sólo quedaba eso; quería respirar humo, quería destruir todos los templos blancos donde le juzgarían por ser como era, quería ser feo y no tener nada hermoso. Ginny no lo entendía, no sabia nada, y si no estaba dispuesta a comprenderle prefería tenerla lejos de allí. Pero había ido a ver su partido... ¿Eso significaba algo? Odiaba su pasado, y ella era parte de él...

Pero ahora debería pensar en Dumbledore, él tendría la clave para ayudarle.

Y sin quererlo, se quedó dormido.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó descansado y perfectamente capaz de ir a Hogwarts y hablar con Dumbledore. Ron estaba en el living desayunando y mirando la tele, unos huevos revueltos y salchichas poblaban su plato y... su boca, que estaba hinchada por tener tanta comida dentro, sus mejillas se abultaban cuando masticaba.

-Buenos días Ron. -le saludó mientras se sentaba.

-Hoa, ¿que tal has dormido?

-Bien, ¿que tal el desayuno?- la verdad es que le hacía gracia esa forma suya de comer (o engullir) y le recordaba la época del colegio. Aunque no echaba de menos las peleas de esos dos.-

-Bu -bueno -tragó con ciertos problemas- Hermione cocina muy bien.

-Gracias, yo también creo que tú comes como un cerdo.

-¿Y eso?¿Vaya carácter!...

-¿Vas a ir a ver a Dumbledore ahora?- dijo Hermione haciendo caso omiso de su novio.

-Si, y creo que es el momento de tomar mi poción...-pero Hermione ya se le había adelantado, y tenía un pequeño vaso con un líquido incoloro dentro.

-Gracias...-incoloro si, y también asqueroso. Una bazofia.- Dios mío, prefiero el crecehuesos.

-Debe ser realmente asqueroso. Una cosa, ¿vas a ponerte la misma ropa de ayer?

-No, convocaré algo de la mía y así no tendré que ponerme tu jersey ahorrador de tela.

-Si bueno, es que creí que me quedaría bien...-las orejas se le habían puesto rojas, era obvio que le incomodaba.

-Si, he visto una camiseta de Hermione por ahí... ¿Crees que te quedaría bien? Era broma, no me importa.-Ron no era muy bueno para explicarse en ésos términos, y le daba pena ponerlo en un aprieto.- Me voy a la habitación a cambiarme.

Ron le dedicó un ademán antes de seguir viendo la tele, y él se sonrió a si mismo al entrar en el cuarto; era obvio que su amigo se maravillaría en cuanto comprendiese la caja tonta, si Ron fuera muggle, sin duda se haría adicto a los videojuegos.

Convocó un jean celeste, casi blanco y un jersey rojo, no tenía ganas de complicarse mucho. Se los puso y se encontró con la pareja a punto de salir a trabajar, salió con ellos de la casa y los acompaño hasta una esquina cercana.

-Hay un callejón perfecto para aparecerse justo ahí. Suerte compañero.

-Gracias, nos veremos cuando vuelva y os contaré qué tal.

-Adiós Harry, suerte.-Hermione se dio vuelta y se marchó cogida de la mano de Ron. Él se fue al callejón que le habían indicado y se apareció en frente a Hogwarts.

Las rejas frías y oscuras estaban bañadas de rocío, y el sol se asomaba tímidamente por encima de la Montana más cercana al campo de Quidditch, dibujando el contorno del estadio con su luz incandescente.

El pasto que pisaba mientras se dirigía con paso firme al castillo era duro, un tanto escarchado por el frío de la noche pues faltaba poco para que empezase la temporada invernal.

Los chicos que iban a Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas se daban la vuelta a mirarle mientras se encaminaba al enorme castillo por las lindes del bosque. No tenía ganas de firmar autmgrafos esa mañana pero...

-¡Haaaarryyyyyy!-Hagrid le había visto a lo lejos e iba hacia él con paso largo y decidido.-

-ˇHagrid! ¿Qué tal?

-Bien, aunque hace tiempo que no te veo por aquí... ¿Qué has venido a hacer?

-He venido a hablar con alguien, cuando acabe vendré a verte. ¿De acuerdo?-Hagrid se mostró un poco decepcionado al principio pero al final le dedicó una gran sonrisa.

-De acuerdo, ¡Nos vemos después!-y se fue con su andar pesado y bamboleante.

Atravesó las puertas del castillo apenas unos minutos después de su encuentro con el semigigante. Ya no había alumnos correteando por los pasillos pues todos estaban en clase. Y prefería eso para no tener retrasos al llegar a la gárgola de piedra. El problema era que la estatua no se movía sin contraseña, y él se había olvidado de pedírsela a alguien.

-Mierda, debí habérsela pedido a Hagrid...-tal vez pudiese reconocerle, ya le había dejado pasar sin contraseña una vez- ¡Hola! oye, necesito hablar con la profesora McGonagall urgentemente...

La estatua no se movió, ni siquiera le dedicó una mirada.

-Escucha, por favor... necesito entrar...!Vamos!!Soy Harry, Harry Potter!

Ahora se animó un momento, sólo para levantar la cabeza un poco y mirarle fijamente. Esto lo desesperó un poco.

-¡Necesito subir! Bueno, tal vez la adivine... a ver, McGonagall... ¡Gato gris! -nada- ¡Gato lombardo! -nada- ¡siamés! ¡Fox Terrier! -eso es un perro...- ¡Gato viejo! -le gritó con furia.-

-Gracias, hacía tiempo que nadie me lo decía... -una voz cortante y segura, aunque amena y conocida le agradeció a sus espaldas.

-¡Hola Minerva! Lo siento...mmm...-estaba un poco avergonzado- te buscaba por que necesito entrar en el despacho para hablar con Dumbledore.

-Por supuesto. ¡Mermelada de arándanos! -la gárgola se hizo a un lado al escuchar la mermelada favorita del antiguo director.- Creía que ésa se la sabía...

-Si bueno, el tiempo borra algunos recuerdos...

-Hay cosas que el tiempo no puede borrar, señor Potter.

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo.-miró hacia la gárgola.- Bueno, gracias, hasta luego.

Hizo caso omiso de ése comentario y subió por la escalera. Tenía la idea de que ésa clase de frases le esperaban ya en el despacho.

* * *

Su mesa estaba vacía, lo cual era poco común desde hacía unas semanas. Lo peor estaba por salir a la luz...

Le provocaba taquicardia el pensar en el individuo que tenía que ver ésa noche. Sólo le quedaba la suerte y rezar para que no le ocurriese nada.

Se puso la chaqueta, los dedos le temblaban mientras se la cerraba. La ligera desesperación que le invadía, una impotencia rabiosa por ser incapaz de controlarse. Después de esas batallas gloriosas narradas con orgullo, con la seguridad inalienable a su oronda figura, con un cigarro entre los dedos y un vaso de whisky en la otra, tenía miedo. Estaba muerto de miedo.

-Aún estoy vivo… bien.-se dijo antes de salir del despacho.

* * *

El despacho estaba tal y como lo recordaba, con los cuadros de los directores durmiendo y los cacharros de Dumbledore zumbando...

Y Dumbledore estaba detrás de la silla del director. Con la nariz resoplando sobre su bigote. El ambiente estaba filtrado con polvo, y la luz reflejaba sobre los cacharros metálicos, el cuero de la silla estaría caliente, los ruidos del patio llegaban muchos metros debajo de ellos.

-Señor... señor...-susurró tocando el cuadro. Dumbledore se agitó ligeramente en su asiento, abrió la boca lentamente y abrió los ojos con prudencia, temiendo la luz.

-Oh ¡Harry, cuánto tiempo! ¿Qué te trae por tu antiguo colegio?-preguntó sonriendo ampliamente y acomodándose en su asiento.

-Sí, cuánto tiempo profesor… he venido por algunas respuestas.

-0hh… me habían contado que conseguiste el puesto de auror, obviamente, era de esperar. –comentó sonriendo ampliamente.

-Sí. Fue un premio por terminar con Voldemort. Eso y una copa de oro, por que la plata es de Slytherin.

-Una copa es más bien algo poco decoroso ¿no?

-Puede ser…

-Bien, dime ¿qué pregunta tan importante debes hacer después de tantos años? –preguntó el ex director manteniendo su sonrisa serena.

-Hay un caso. Hace unos días desapareció en un pequeño pueblo la última de una gran familia de magos búlgaros. Posiblemente se trate de un secuestro, por eso trabajamos arduamente antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Hace poco fui a ver a un hombre de ese país, una especie de aristócrata al estilo Malfoy, necesitaba saber cuál es la situación allí en cuanto a magos oscuros y la historia de la magia, pero la única respuesta que obtuve fue que siempre han tenido fama de ser cuna de hechiceros tenebrosos.

-Supongo que sospechas que es un nuevo Voldemort ¿no?

-No se si un nuevo Voldemort, pero desde luego sí que tiene mala pinta por que al parecer esa mujer es una gran bruja. –respondió oliendo adónde se dirigía la conversación.

-¿Cuál era su nombre?-consultó con curiosidad.

-Se llama Lorette, Lorette Fishburne.

-Un nombre falso, supongo. ¿El verdadero?

-Polianov.

-Ya veo. No conozco con profundidad las dinastías búlgaras, pero la historia del país si que contempla varios intentos de ascenso al poder de magos oscuros. Durmstrang es posiblemente una prueba de la tolerancia que hay a ese tipo de magia.

-Claro. Como Gellert Grindewald. –razonó para devolverle el golpe de antes.

-Exacto –si se había enterado, no se daba por aludido-, pero no conozco los magos oscuros contemporáneos. Voldemort acaparó por completo la atención del mundo.

-Si es así ¿Por qué nadie ayudó a Inglaterra? Quiero decir, que hubiesen podido entre todos ayudarnos.

-Por supuesto, si Voldemort hubiese sido una fuerza visible. Pero recuerda que el nunca se mostró socialmente. Todos sabían que existía, había relatos, descripciones de sus batallas y sospechas sobre sus seguidores. Pero nadie nunca pudo decir dónde actuaba, nunca se le situó en ningún lugar hasta después de atacar a tus padres.

-Pero entonces, cómo es que hacían en La Orden de esa época para combatirlo.

-He ahí una de las cuestiones por la cual La Orden del Fénix nunca se consideró un grupo lo suficientemente fuerte como para luchar de tú a tú contra los Mortífagos. Ni siquiera la mayoría de la gente sabía de nosotros, éramos casi una leyenda urbana.

-Por eso murieron tantos… los diseccionaban poco a poco.

-Exacto. Cada reunión que pasaba, uno de nosotros desaparecía o moría. Tus padres salieron de Hogwarts y al poco tiempo el nombre de "El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado" empezó a circular. Se decía si tan sólo mencionaban su apelativo, morirían o caerían víctimas de una horrible maldición.

-Eso seguramente puso contento a Voldemort.

-Lo imagino. Muy seguramente era lo que deseaba, su ambición trascendía del simple poder, el deseaba que todos le recordasen como algo que transgredía la intimidad, la seguridad o convicción de su alma. Quería dominarlos de miedo.

-¿Qué debería hacer sobre Bulgaria?-preguntó, deseando ser guiado como antaño.

-Tú eres el auror.-contestó sonriendo de nuevo- Pero si fuera tú, investigaría la misteriosa tierra donde dices que ocurrieron todas aquellas desgracias.

-Me pregunto qué me encontraré. Espero, algo interesante.

-En el fondo, estabas hecho para ser auror. Te deseo suerte. También deberías pasarte por mi cuadro en el ministerio, seguramente te será más práctico. –comentó jocoso.

-Sí, pero nunca está. Y siempre que he pensado llamarle he pensado que podría hallarse durmiendo… lo haré más a menudo. –le miró durante un momento más y se dio media vuelta, antes de salir saludó- Adiós, profesor.

-Hasta luego, Harry.


	4. Espectro de Alquitrán

Capítulo 4: Tras la montaña

La gente no les había mirado, habían entrado a la ciudad bajo la guardia de su precioso arco medieval. La urbe estaba sellada, un oscuro halo se cernía sobre la conciencia colectiva de toda la población, todos guardaban un secreto, una verdad a medias de un pasado convertido en historias populares. Era un mes temprano, pero ya había nieve posada sobre los árboles y almenaras que no se habían derruido. Hacía que todo pareciese más gris y desgastado, incluso los árboles de hojas tristes y colores degradados, la tierra parásita que llegaba desde la montaña cercana. El olor a bosque de los matorrales. La humedad del río ocre. El frío de la noche.

-¿Por qué tenemos que venir de noche? ¡Maldita sea! Ahora podría estar en mi casa, tomando una cerveza de mantequilla, viendo la tele con Hermione…-exclamó Ron frotándose el brazo.

-Pero recuerda que las operaciones de infiltración es mejor hacerlas de noche, ¿has visto alguna vez un grupo de aurores a las cinco de la tarde intentando forzar un fortín?-repuso Harry apretándose la bufanda a la cara.

-Harry… ¡hay nieve! ¡Nieve en pleno Octubre! Los aurores no hacemos estas cosas, para eso hay becarios y secretarias.

-Claro, vamos a pedirle a Romilda Vane que haga la misión. Con falda, tacones y blusa escotada. Y si falla, mandamos al chico de las fotocopias.-ironizó mientras tiritaba. Estaban subiendo una cuesta un tanto empinada, así que poco a poco ganaban calor.

-¿Focotopias? ¿Qué es eso?-preguntó mientras se hechizaba los pantalones- Al menos no me mojaré.-comentó señalando el bajo del pantalón.

-Eso es un hechizo impermeable, si te descuidas, acabarás resbalándote por la ladera. –señaló mientras el agua se escurría de los jeans de Ron.

-Bah, cállate. Además, ¿no podíamos aparecernos más cerca?

-Eh… no. Es que necesitamos encontrar la casa, al parecer está tras la montaña.-explicó mirando hacia la cima.

-¡Genial! Estamos en Bulgaria, muertos de frío. Buscamos una casa que debe estar derruida, con la nieve por los talones en un bosque lleno de bichos. ¡Aquí puede haber dementores!

-Oh, venga, deja de quejarte abuelo. Luego te invito a hidromiel.

-Vale, pero del bueno, ese de los elfos, calentito y con cerezas.

-Sí, si.

Las hojas crujían bajo sus pies mientras avanzaban, ahora en horizontal, hacia el otro lado de la montaña. Los matorrales se resquebrajaban, helados, creando un ambiente de tensión. Ron apuntaba con su varita a todos lados, cerrando la chaqueta con más y más fuerza.

Había un sendero de tierra, en sus orillas la nieve se juntaba de forma ordenada. Le resultó extraño que la nieve no cubriese todo el camino, eso indicaba que una persona, mago o muggle, había pasado por allí.

-Eh, Ron, la nieve está amontonada alrededor del sendero. ¿Quién habrá hecho eso?

-No sé… tal vez el sendero lo use alguien ¿no? Un campesino…

-¿En ésta zona? ¿Con éste frío?- repuso tiritando.

-Si… pueden criar ovejas, dragones, escorbutos de cola explosiva…

-No es gracioso. Pueden estar esperando para atacarnos.

-¡Venga ya! Si fuese así, no limpiarían el camino, sino que ocultarían su rastro. Nadie que te atrae a una trampa te limpia el camino como si dijera "si, si, por el sendero curiosamente impecable en medio del bosque".

-Vale, vale. Pero si alguien quisiera engañarnos seguramente pensaría que piensas eso, y nos engañaría con nuestras propias conjeturas.

Ron le miró durante un momento, compuso una mueca como diciendo "¿de verdad la gente como tú no está encerrada por paranoica?". Y siguieron su camino, al borde del sendero podían intuir los metros de caída que tenían por debajo, aunque la oscuridad ya no les permitiese vislumbrar a más de dos metros de distancia. Estar en un bosque así es realmente asfixiante, ya que por muy grande que fuese el lugar, ellos ocupaban un pequeño espacio de luz y calor humano. Era como si fuese el único habitáculo para que pudiesen existir, fuera de eso estaba la muerte. Caminaban muy juntos y recelosos.

Una media hora más tarde sin decir nada, llegaron al final del camino. Frente a ellos pudieron alumbrar una pequeña abertura en el entresijo de ramas y matorrales. Ambos haces de luz intentaban mostrar qué había allí, pero nada más que oscuridad aparecía.

-¿E-entramos ahí?-preguntó Ron agachándose para escrutar.

-Supongo.-respondió Harry entornando los ojos.

-Bueno… nos vemos al otro lado.-comentó su amigo adelantándose.

Una ráfaga de aire interminable asolaba el callejón. Sus propios pasos pesados llenaban de ruido el estrecho reducto en que podía moverse. Hacía frío. Sus manos estaban metidas con fuerza dentro de sus bolsillos, su nariz insensible por el gélido ambiente, sus ojos atentos a cualquier movimiento furioso. Se acercó a la esquina más cercana, apoyó su espalda en la pared y giró la cabeza para ver la otra calle.

Si alguien le viera haciendo eso, sin duda se reiría de él.

Pero ese era un barrio bastante marginal, no habría muchos muggles que pasasen por allí si no querían que les robasen, o les agrediesen. Suspiró. Se giró y empezó a caminar por esa calle. Los papeles se amontonaban, sucios. El metal de las rejas en las ventanas goteaba de humedad. Un gato correteaba entre algunos autos, y desde lejos parecía oírse un silencio subrepticio. Su corazón latía, o eso creía. Y la lana de su abrigo le raspaba la barbilla mientras sus piernas se congelaban en sus pantalones.

Al llegar al final de la calle, miró a todos lados, y se encaminó por un callejón a la derecha. Había basura, bolsas y ratas. Si daba un paso, podía escuchar las pequeñas patas de las inmundas criaturitas correteando. Escondiéndose de él.

-No te ha sido difícil llegar. Me alegro.-comentó fríamente una voz masculina. Su figura apareció de entre la oscuridad, como si hubiera sido vertida. Como alquitrán.

-Desde luego, no es un barrio muy bien considerado. Pero no es difícil llegar.-comentó con seguridad, la que necesitaba para dominar la situación.

-No te hagas el valiente, estás muerto de miedo. –espetó el individuo, un espectro de alquitrán.

-No es tan fácil asustarme.-respondió con aplomo.- Y menos por un ser tan bajo como…

-¿Cómo yo? Cállate. Sólo eres un charlatán, y encima corrupto.-interrumpió con ironía.- De todas formas, eres útil. He venido a darte nuevas instrucciones.

-Yo no hago tratos con magos tenebrosos.-repuso, empezando a enfadarse. Le estaban humillando.

-¿Tenebrosos? No me hagas reír. Si yo fuese tenebroso tú estarías muerto, y tu macizo cuerpo le daría de comer a las ratitas que habitan estos parajes.

Sacó su varita.

-Venga, venga, tranquilízate. Si te mato ya no vas a servir de nada. No quiero hacerte daño, sólo que me obedezcas sin tener que matar a nadie que quieras.-expuso en tono comprensivo, casi benevolente.

-¿¡Cómo dices!?¿Matar a alguien que yo quiera?-preguntó, aterrorizado.

-¿Lo ves? No quiero hacerte ningún mal. Así que sé bueno y haz lo que te ordene. Podría usar la maldición _imperio_, pero creo que está pasada de moda.

-Estás loco.-escupió con desprecio.

-La semana que viene te infiltrarás en el Departamento de Misterios. Cuando la entrega esté lista, hechizarás a Norgud Filbius.

-¿Y…?

-Nada más. Sólo te queda esperar nuevas instrucciones.-explicó con un ademán amistoso.- Ahora vuelve a tu casa y cuida de tu precioso tesoro. No sea que…

-¡Vale, de acuerdo!-interrumpió acalorado.- ¿No has pensado que puedo delatarte?

-Por supuesto que podrías. Pero seguramente sabes que yo lo sabré, y entonces… bueno, ya te lo imaginas.

-Te aseguro que…

-Vete. Ya no quiero ver tu inmunda cara. Haz lo que te digo y todo irá bien.

-Ojala mueras.-se despidió, dándose la vuelta.

Espectro de Alquitrán no le contesto, sino que miró hacia el cielo y compuso una sonrisa cínica. Se apareció en el tejado del edificio que tenía más cerca. Suspiró y dijo:

-Cuánto tiempo.-saludó al individuo que tenía delante.

-No el suficiente.-contestó su _amigo._

Harry tenía razón. El maldito pantalón hechizado de Ron estaba repeliendo todas las sustancias líquidas que se acercaban a él. El barro que chapoteaba alegremente bajo sus suelas empezaba a congelarle los pies, así que les hizo un hechizo repelente a sus zapatos, y un hechizo de calefacción a sus pies. Era una imagen curiosa, ver cómo el mejunje asqueroso se iba en todas direcciones a cada paso que daba. Ron estaba jadeando, ya que tenía que caminar agachado. Las ramas espinosas y congeladas se aparecían a cada centímetro, así que había que andarse con mucho ojo, Harry ya se había clavado varias.

-Te has puesto un hechizo de calefacción.-se quejó Ron mientras avanzaban dificultosamente.

-Sólo en los pies. Es que los tenía congelados.-repuso Harry.

-Dijiste que no hiciéramos mucha magia en ésta zona. Que así sería más seguro.-gruñó su amigo.

-¡Eh, mira, es el final!-exclamó Harry como si no le hubiera escuchado.

Pero era verdad, un par de metros más adelante, las hojas y ramas y espinas ya no podían verse.

Cuando salieron del mar de púa, quedaron impresionados. La luz de la luna radiaba como un espectro azulado y sempiterno iluminando un halo del bosque. Y en ese halo se encontraba la casa que andaban buscando.

Opalescencia.

Era el espacio de tierra más bellamente utilizado que hubiese visto nunca. De una perfección desconcertante, casi inverosímil. Blanca como una perla, inefable. Tenía pequeñas ventanitas poblando sus muros, tantas que parecían ojos impenetrables. Una cúpula de color verde cuarzo, su aspecto era pasivo y sosegado, virgen. Se quedaron unos instantes sencillamente impresionados, sin una palabra que decir.

Tal vez lo más misteriosamente simplista era su forma, de líneas rectas y conservadoras, casi primitivas.

-¡Vaya, estos no viven con cien galeones al mes!-exclamó Ron con los ojos como platos.

-Impresionante.-sentenció Harry apartando la mirada- bueno, vamos allá.

Recorrieron el terreno que les separaba del edificio, alrededor de él quedaba lo que en otro tiempo fuera un jardín de setos y rosas, en medio, había una fuente parcialmente derruida.

Levantaron sus varitas al entrar por una puerta lateral, los dos expectantes por lo que pudiesen encontrar en aquel lugar. Casi esperaban una versión pequeña del vestíbulo de Hogwarts, o el Ministerio de Magia, pero la casa estaba podrida por dentro. Sólo había escombros.

-Debió ser una batalla terrible para que el lugar quedase en éste estado.-comentó Ron examinando las piezas de porcelana del suelo.

-Sí, y al parecer todo comenzó en este piso.-señaló Harry la entrada principal.

A pesar de estar podrida, en la entrada habían dos tramos de escaleras que llevaban a la planta superior. La balaustrada de cada una de ellas estaba rota en ciertos lugares, obviamente producto de maleficios. Y en la enorme pared blanca detrás de la balaustrada principal, justo en medio de los dos tramos de escaleras, había un escudo de armas parcialmente borrado.

-Yo voy arriba, tú inspecciona la este piso.-indicó subiendo los primeros escalones.

Observando bien la escalera (estaba subiendo por la izquierda), la balaustrada era simple, pero impresionante. De piedra blanca, sus formas eran sutiles, dibujando siluetas circulares. En su punto más ancho, una fina línea de oro rodeaba toda su circunferencia. Aunque el oro estaba maltrecho y deslucido, pensaba que era mejor así.

Se acercó prudente al escudo de armas, apuntó con su varita e intentó adivinar lo que ponía.

_A lumine motus, __ab umbra veritas. _

Eso era lo que ponía abajo, arriba no podía leer más de "_Dt bra". _

_-¿Dt bra? _¿Qué puede ser…?-comentó en voz alta, mientras palpaba la pared.

-¡Harry, corre, ven aquí!-llamó Ron a todo pulmón.- ¡No lo vas a creer!

-Ya voy, ya voy. No hace falta que chilles tanto.-contestó, gritando.- La casa está vacía.

-¡No lo está!-bramó Ron, cada vez más nervioso.

Una gotita de agua se precipitaba desde el cielo. La periferia se aglutinaba y respiraba, desde aquella altura se podía ver casi todo lo que ocurría. Y no ocurría nada, parecía que el tiempo no transcurría, parecía que el amanecer no llegaba y todo aquel conjunto esperaba la reanudación. Todos se mantenían quietos, expectantes. La gota siguió cayendo, casi congelándose, se movía y temblaba trémulamente por la velocidad y el frío. Los edificios cada vez parecían más cercanos, las luces pasaban a través de ella, era la primera gota en caer.

-Parece que empieza a llover.-comentó Espectro de Alquitrán, mirando la gota absorbida en su ropa.- Vaya noche más desapacible.

-Apropiado para la noche de tu muerte.-comentó el chico. Se tapaba la cara parcialmente con una capucha.

-Uuh… qué palabras mas fuertes para alguien tan débil. –respondió el Espectro con sorna.

-Para ti todo el mundo es débil.-repuso el chico.

-¿Y cuál es tu nombre? Ya no lo recuerdo, escuché por ahí que ni siquiera tú lo recuerdas.

-Tú… mataste a mi padre. Y a mi madre, los mataste a todos y aun así te burlas de mí.-gruñó el muchacho sacando su varita. Pero Espectro de Alquitrán sólo se rió, su voz era cálida, parecía la risa de alguien feliz y afable. Era terrible.- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Tú… tú eres gracioso. Lo que haces y lo que dices… es patético.-respondió tapando su boca con la mano educadamente.

-¡Maldito!-gritó antes de lanzarle una maldición.

La maldición, de color lila, pasó a un lado de Espectro de Alquitrán. Al mismo tiempo el púber se lanzó sobre su oponente levantando su varita, agitándola y conjurando maleficios. Espectro de Alquitrán parecía agitarse en la noche, ondeando sus formas y revolcándose en el espacio, pero no era su mismo ser el que se movía, sino sus extremos. Una línea blanca apareció entre sus formas, y era una sonrisa burlona.

-Bueno, bueno. ¿Qué más? Ya puedes ver que todos tus ataques son inútiles en mi cuerpo.-dijo con sorna.

- No tienes esencia, eres un monstruo. Eres la escoria que resta de un alma.-escupió con desprecio.

-¡Cuánta sapiencia! Deberías dedicarte a la literatura. ¡Deberías escribir tus memorias!-comentó, socarrón.

Pero mientras Espectro de Alquitrán se burlaba, una mancha negra se arrastraba debajo del suelo, y antes de que se diese cuenta, estaba detrás de él. Y antes de que se girase, se levantó en forma de lanza y atravesó el centro del hombre sin esencia. No fue como si atravesase a una persona, más bien parecía un cúmulo de nubes surcadas por un rayo. Espectro de Alquitrán se dispersó y desapareció, dejando aire ondulante, como si algo estuviese quemándose.

-No ha terminado.- dijo el encapuchado mirando lo que quedaba de su enemigo.

Era Gigante. Una bestia monstruosa.

-¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Ron con los ojos como platos.

-Bueno, en realidad no parece nada en concreto… parece más bien una suma de cosas.-observó Harry con atención.

¿Qué hacemos?-preguntó Ron.

-Bueno, como está dormido, sigamos investigando. Con suerte no nos hará nada y podremos salir en paz. Luego mandamos a alguien de Control de Plagas y Animales Peligrosos, que lo clasifiquen y lo maten. Luego lo meten en un frasco y…-empezó a explicar Harry.

-¡Vale, vale!-exclamó Ron con voz muda.-Entonces, vamos.

Se estaban girando lentamente, intentando ser silenciosos, y una viga de hormigón reforzado les pasó silbando sobre la cabeza, estrellándose en la pared y derribando parte del techo.

-Bueno… despertó.-comentó Harry girándose.


	5. Bahaus

Bahaus

Era un monstruo. El problema radicaba en saber qué clase de monstruo se trataba. No tenía forma definida, y un color parecido al de la tinta. No tenía una cabeza. Ni tampoco extremidades, ocupaba cinco metros cuadrados de cualquier forma posible. Aquella habitación, al igual que todas, estaba poblada por muchos escombros y muebles viejos y sucios. Los dos se habían quedado estáticos, con los ojos muy abiertos y las varitas lánguidamente estrechadas entre sus dedos.

-Cuando lo vi, nunca pensé que fuese un monstruo.-dijo Ron asombrado.

-Parecía un charco tridimensional, o algo así.-comentó Harry sin hacerle mucho caso.

-¿Por eso lo del frasco?

-Bueno, supongo que sería más fácil de meter.

-Y… ¿cómo lo matamos? –consultó con la voz temblorosa Ron.

-Yo diría que con suerte.-respondió con sinceridad Harry.

El monstruo lanzó una punta de su cuerpo, y pasó muy cercana a Ron.

-¡Protego!-pero la punta atravesó su hechizo con una facilidad pasmosa. Por eso el pelirrojo se lanzó al suelo y rodó ágilmente, gracias al entrenamiento de auror. Una mano negra se arrastró subrepticiamente por el suelo, debajo de las baldosas, como una mancha de polvo. La mano se alzó, y azotó una palmada sobre Ron.

Ron cayó al suelo, literalmente, cayó al suelo y lo traspasó.

-¡Ron! –chilló pasmado. ¡Se lo había tragado el suelo!

Empezó a correr hacia la puerta. Se sentía como un cobarde, y tropezó a pocos metros de la salida, cayó al otro lado. Se levantó, se giró y no había nada deslizándose por el aire ni arrastrándose bajo el suelo. ¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Dónde estaría Ron? Se levantó y caminó trémulamente por la estancia, subiendo las escaleras con las piernas temblorosas y la mente a mil por hora. Vio el escudo de armas que había estado inspeccionando, y tomó el pasillo a la derecha que estaba parcialmente cubierto por escombros.

Una puerta apareció ante sus ojos justo al final del pasillo, no se había dado cuenta de que estaba allí, pero se metió sin dudarlo y cerróla de golpe. Respiró profundamente. Exhaló lentamente, conteniendo la presión de sus pulmones y recobrando la calma. Miró a su alrededor y tragó la poca saliva que le quedaba.

Las paredes estaban forradas de papel pintado. Su color granate estaba salpicado de humedad y las sutiles franjas de color dorado casi habían desaparecido. Había una cama que reposaba pacientemente, cubierta de polvo, con un bulto en el centro. Apuntó con su varita hacia allí, la sábana se levantó, debajo de ella había un animal que se hinchaba por momentos. Era peludo y grasiento, como una bola de pelusas con un extraño líquido cubriéndole repugnantemente, se retorcía ligeramente y profería chillidos agudos.

Era un nido de ratas. Estaban dando a luz.

Había una puerta en frente suyo. Cruzó la habitación de un salto y aterrizó con el vómito acechando su esófago. El lugar en que se encontraba ahora era casi peor. Parecía un salón vacío, con una extraña bruma negra circulando alrededor de las paredes que estaban empapeladas igual que las de la habitación anterior. La atmósfera lóbrega, la humedad punzante, el olor ponzoñoso. Incluso al caminar, parecía rancio el suelo.

Se adentró lentamente en el lugar, pisando suavemente, atento a cada uno de los pequeños susurros que la sombra negra producía al chocar con el viento. Atravesaba perezosamente el espacio y se arremolinaba sobre la madera antigua, se retorcía, amilanándose unos segundos y siguiendo su avance. El brillo de los candelabros, hechos de plata y cubiertos de polvo y óxido, cada pequeña gota de iridiscencia que asomaba en su superficie era engañosa, daba miedo y provocaba transpiración.

Era una sensación extraña, como si la piel alrededor de su pabellón auditivo se encogiese, era casi doloroso, una sensación morbosa. Se dio la vuelta y sintió la necesidad de cubrirse con algo, el infantil reflejo de taparse con una manta gruesa, de marcar su territorio entre un poco de calor. Tiritó, sin hacer frío. Levantó su brazo súbitamente, abrió la boca, nervioso.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?-se preguntó mentalmente- Esto no es más que magia residual...

Se aplicó un hechizo de impermeabilidad en todo el cuerpo, un pequeño encanto para permanecer caliente, y se acercó a las paredes del cuarto.

-¡_Lumos máxima! _–la magia residual dificulta la capacidad visual, pensó.

Aquellas paredes estaban pintadas de blanco originalmente. Pero parecía que alguien hubiese dibujado un montón de siluetas deformes, como si un niño pasase muchas veces un lápiz de cera intentado perfeccionar una línea.

-Esto...

Eran humanas, seguramente. Algunas tenían un enorme ojo en vez de cabeza, las líneas bailaban entre la oscuridad y se perdían en lo alto de la pared. Se giró completamente y contempló cada una de las imágenes, ligeramente amorfas, parecían caminar de perfil y escalar una ladera escarpada.

Se acercó aún más a la pared con la varita apuntando al suelo, se había olvidado del sudor corriendo hacia su espalda, aquellas imágenes escalofriantes eran hipnóticas.

Entró la luz, invadió el espacio instantáneamente y se alojó allí dejándole ciego durante algunos instantes, cerró sus ojos rápidamente y agachó la cabeza. "_Obscuro" _susurró apuntando a sus lentes, levantó la mirada y escrutó el espacio levantando el antebrazo para protegerse más. Pero no conseguía ver nada, aún así, por lo que se precipitó a la puerta derrumbándola y cayendo al suelo.

No imaginaba que la puerta se abriría, por eso le dio tan fuerte y terminó respirando polvo. Se levantó de un salto y empezó a correr hacia la siguiente puerta, desesperado.

No había nada allí, excepto unas pequeñas escaleras polvorientas. Se precipitó hacia ellas y las transportó hacia la ventana "¿Por qué no hacerlo con magia?" preguntó una vocecilla en su cabeza. Pero su conciencia pudo más y abrió la escalera, por si las dudas, todos los aurores lo saben, siempre es mejor asegurarse que romperse un tobillo.

Era un hombre de caminar desgarbado. Tenía unos hombros bien definidos que le conferían una apariencia austera y, al mismo tiempo, estirada. Su chaqueta era de color caqui, y llevándola puesta el parecía un distintivo de nobleza. Sus piernas eran largas y delgadas, llegaban a su final con unos pies largos e hilarantes. Los pantalones eran color marrón suave, sus mocasines también eran marrones y tenían una hebilla dorada muy discreta. La camisa era blanca, extremadamente bien planchada y limpia, en su cuello una pajarita de colores graciosas. Rojo intenso de fondo y lunares dorados, una pequeña rebeldía.

Y sin embargo, ataviado con esa guisa, era divertido y escandaloso en sus comentarios, sutil en sus tonos, manipulador en sus voces y portador de una humanidad contagiosa. Su pelo era castaño oscuro, brillaba juvenilmente bajo las tenues luces del despacho y su barba ligera, despreocupada. Era magnético y adictivo. Sus ojos mentirosos, sus cejas juguetonas, su sonrisa engañosa. Era un mentiroso y un zorro.

-Me siento muy halagado de que haya usted podido recibirme. No son los tiempos tormentosos, pero en la vigía es indispensable estar siempre ocupado.

-Sí, por suerte para todos, estar ocupado actualmente es un requisito para recibir salario, y no para laborar.- contestó el hombre de voz profunda y sosegada.

-Nadie lo diría, disfrutando de una armoniosa distribución y sutil decoración en este despacho.-comentó mirando alrededor con una sonrisa pícara.

El despacho pertenecía al Ministro de Magia inglés. Un hombre llamado Kingsley Shacklebolt que tenía por característica especial una voz hermosa y serena, muy profunda e imponente. Y para ser un despacho tan importante, no contaba con los lujos convenientes en un puesto de semejante estatus. Tal vez mediría unos seis metros de ancho por ocho de largo. El suelo era de mármol blanco, los bordes de los azulejos estaban revestidos de metal color dorado y se agrupaban simétricamente. Situado de espaldas a la pared del fondo había un escritorio enorme, su madera era de caoba, simple y hermosa, de líneas directas y sencillas, poseía una belleza hermética en su discreción. A la derecha de la mesa, un pequeño minibar con vitrina, sus copas limpias brillaban tentativamente. Y a la izquierda algunos muebles de oficina que obviamente recibían mayor atención que el minibar.

-Nunca me han gustado las demostraciones, prefiero los hechos.-respondió el ministro.

-Creo que es por su voz, parece que le representa.-era muy personal ahora, parecía controlar cada frase. Kingsley se acomodó un segundo en su butaca, dándose cuenta del desliz. Se levantó en dirección al minibar.

-¿Desea algo para tomar?-ofreció fríamente.

-No, gracias.-respondió resueltamente.

-Bien, soy yo el que debe estar agradecido de que usted haya conseguido una información tan sumamente preciada –expuso mientras se sentaba de nuevo con una copa de coñac-, realmente ha sido un gran alivio, Mr Libidius.

-Oh, no, la suerte es mía. No tiene uno la fortuna cazar a un individuo peligroso cada día. O al menos ayudar a hacerlo.

-Ha sido verdadero azar del destino, según me han reportado.

-Desde luego, como ya he dicho, la Diosa Fortuna me sonrió aquel día. Y a todos los que la información pueda ayudar, claro.

-Creo que entonces será mucha gente –comentó el ex auror con una sonrisa-, dicen que el sesenta por ciento de la vida depende de la suerte.

-Siempre he creído que esa es la verdadera naturaleza de la vida. El que dijo aquello de "más vale tener suerte que talento" comprendía de verdad la naturaleza de la vida.

-Y, con ese talento se pueden descubrir varias cosas, tal como usted esta mañana.

-Sí, efectivamente. Todo comenzó esta mañana, yo andaba por el callejón diagon y...

Espectro de Alquitrán entró en un habitación. Era negra. Allí era frío, el ambiente se encontraba moviéndose, se escuchaba un silencio horripilante, lleno de odio y furia.

-¿Estás furiosa, Lorette?

-Sí, obviamente lo estás.-sus pasos resonaban mientras se acercaba.

-¿Qué tal la comida? –había una cucaracha al lado del plato que le dejaron.

-No te preocupes. No voy a torturarte ni nada, nosotros no hacemos eso. Pero tampoco vamos a dejarte sin atar, tal vez en tu empeño consigas hacer magia sin varita. A veces sucede, aunque es más frecuente en niños, los mayores se han olvidado de jugar con su magia.

-Sí, sí, es curioso. Hablando yo de niños ¿no?

-No sabes con quién me he cruzado. Adivina, venga. ¿No? Bueno, bueno, no importa, yo te lo cuento. A ver... empieza por G.

-¡Has acertado! Una persona especial ¿no crees? Y además amigo de tu hijo. Sí, sí, creo que solían ser hermanos.

-El caso es que anda buscando venganza. Y, ya sabes, podría matar a la persona equivocada mientras hablamos. Mm... tengo una idea, creo que voy a dejarte ir en su busca.

La suelta, durante un segundo ni siquiera mueve un músculo.

-¿Por qué? Hace unos segundos dijiste...-

-Pues no lo recuerdo...

-¡Te mataré! –gritó levantándose y cerrando sus manos alrededor del cuello de Espectro de Aquitrán- No vivirás para arruinar más vidas.

-Oh, algo digno de ver. Pero no creo que debas hacer eso mientras la vida de Goj... digo, SU vida esté en peligro. Me había olvidado decirlo, pero Harry Potter está investigando.

-¿El niño que vivió?

-Y el que le mató, y le venció, destruyó... tiene muchos nombres. Tal vez hayas oído algo sobre su estado últimamente. Mucha gente piensa que se ha vuelto loco. Ve magos tenebrosos por todas partes, y algún informador le ha visto borracho por ahí. Una especie de _Ojoloco Moody _pero con apariencia normal.

La mujer se apartó un poco de él, con los ojos muy abiertos, antes de darse la vuelta y salir corriendo.

Ya sabe que en el callejón diagon, por la mañana, hay mucha gente. Esta ocasión no es diferente. Miles de personas se empujaban y chistaban para entrar en la tienda, cosa rara, ya que estamos en período escolar. En esta ocasión muchos niños pequeños están admirando la nueva escoba que habían traído, la Fantasma de Fuego. Un poco más adelante, Flourish & Blotts está completamente desierto, excepto por unos cuantos hombres de edad avanzada que escudriñan libros.

Pero el asunto interesante comienza cuando paso delante de Olivander. Hay dos individuos mirando alrededor, sus caras tapadas con bufandas, tan sólo los ojos son visibles. Un segundo después emprenden camino hacia el callejón Knocturn. ¿Nada raro, no cree? Es muy normal que ese tipo de personas deambulen entre las calles mugrientas de aquel callejón.

Sin embargo, cuando uno de ellos oculta su mano, soy capaz de ver lo que había en ella. Es un artilugio conocido como "Espectro de Rondo"; sirve para atrapar un poco de magia residual muy extraña llamada _Umbra. _La persona que conozca las propiedades de esa magia debe ser muy versado en artes oscuras ¿No cree? Así que me intereso en el asunto, no es que yo sea un paladín de la justicia ni nada parecido, pero me acordé que hace muchos años, en las montañas del Cáucaso, pude ver un ritual que utilizaba el artefacto.

Son muy sigilosos, hasta el punto de que no se dirigen la palabra para nada. Nadie los mira demasiado, en el callejón hay varias personas parecidas.

Estamos casi al final del callejón, varias personas me han mirado mientras pasaba por allí, claro que no voy vestido de negro y no tengo aspecto de ser malo. Entonces, un tipo se pone en mi camino y pierdo momentáneamente de vista al dúo. ¿Y qué pasa? ¿Han desaparecido? Entonces cometo mi mayor estupidez.

Me revuelvo en mi lugar, un poco molesto. He estado siguiendo a estos dos por un buen rato y ahora los he perdido como si nada. Camino directamente hacia donde estaban cuando desaparecieron, justo al lado de una tienda de artículos extraños, hay un pilar bastante ancho que podría esconderlos, y entonces... nada. No ocurre nada.

-¿Cómo dice?-pregunta Kingsley enderezándose y arqueando las cejas.

-Como le cuento, no ocurre nada. Todo se vuelve oscuro, creo que me dormí.

-¿Se durmió?¿Lo secuestraron esos dos hombres?

-Eso parece ¿No cree? Pero la historia aún no ha terminado.

Como si no hubiesen pasado más de cinco segundos, aparezco en un callejón apartado. Estoy tirado en el suelo. Cuando estoy preparado para distinguir figuras, consigo entrever a los dos tipos de antes. Están de pie, delante de mí, discutiendo algo y gesticulando con las manos. Me miran, se advierten de que estoy despierto y se acercan. Entonces uno saca su varita (de forma amenazadora y atemorizante, claro) y me grita:

-¿¡Quién eres!?- a lo cual yo le contesto"¡Nadie, no soy nadie, solo una persona normal!". Pero parece que esa respuesta no le satisface, así que me aprieta su varita contra el cuello y vocifera –¡Dime tu nombre, ahora! Si no, lo dirás por las malas- , así que le digo mi nombre. Su compañero se acerca a mí, y me pega una patada en la cara (señala un hematoma en su prominente pómulo), me agarra de la ropa y me tira a un lado.

En ese momento estoy a punto de llorar, lo reconozco. Mi cara estaba calentándose por momentos y podía sentir mi pómulo hacerse más grande. Parecía llenarse de algo más denso que la sangre. Mis sentidos me fallaban un poco, mi cabeza iba a explotar, sentía como mi vejiga estaba a punto de aliviarse y una lágrima estaba asomando en el ojo cercano a donde su pie había impactado. Estaba ahogado en miedo.

-Voy a matarte. Voy a quemar tu cuerpo y esparcir sus cenizas en el mar. O puedo torturarte de formas que ni te imaginas _¡Crucio! _

Todos los tendones de mi cuerpo se agitan, se mueven y me tiran. De dentro a afuera, de afuera hacia dentro, calientan mis músculos y los laceran, los queman. Me siento morir, no puedo controlarlo, mi cuerpo está loco, mi cabeza explota en ebullición, mis brazos se contorsionan en formas grotescas, mis muslos duelen como nunca imaginé. Y entonces, todo se detiene.

No puedo entenderlo, ahora creo, nadie puede, no puede saber lo mucho que puede doler el cuerpo. No creo que lo hubiese sabido hasta ahora, lo que significa el dolor. No basta con palabras o hechos, mi forma se había estado deformando hace unos segundos, y yo estaba pensando tranquilamente. Los límites no están claros ¿dónde estoy yo y donde está mi cuerpo?

-La maldición cruciatus... nadie debería pasar por eso. –suspiró Kingsley.

-Es el horror. El horror de pasar por eso, es indescriptible ¿no cree? Pero todavía sigue, por que me escapé.

Levanto mi cuello. Siento mi esternocleidomastoideo hervir entre llagas, como si no pudiese aguantar mi propio cuerpo.

-¡No diré nada, lo juro!-gimo desesperado.

-Los muertos no hablan, eso seguro.

-Oye, matarlo directamente no servirá de nada, ahora hemos cometido el error de traerlo aquí, tal vez deberíamos llevarlo a ...

-¡Cállate, lo matamos aquí. Punto!- chilla el que me ha pegado.

-¡Por favor, no me maten! Haré lo que sea, pero por Dios, no quiero morir. ¡Por favor, se lo ruego!.


	6. Dementor

Las gotas caían una a una, no había cesado su ritmo. Una, dos, tres... no sentía los pies. Sus manos estaban arrugadas, al menos hacía unos veinte minutos. Intentó moverse, sin ver nada, era como apartar materia infinita sin destino alguno. Entonces sintió el agua levantándose, como la cresta de una ola, y sobre su cabeza oyó un ruido infernal. Rápidamente se aplicó un hechizo de casco burbuja, levantó la varita hacia el techo, aunque no podía verlo intentó saltar hacia un lado para esquivar el bloque de piedra que a punto estuvo de aplastarle la cabeza. No pudo hacerlo del todo y le golpeó en el codo, rompiéndolo y causando un dolor punzante e hirviente.

Se derrumbó, sosteniéndose la articulación (al parecer molida) y gritando. Apuntó a su garganta y grito:

-¡Harry!¡Harry! –pero el techo parecía no tener fin. Por suerte, ese bloque de piedra había mostrado una abertura que dejaba entrever algo de luz.

Miró alrededor, teniendo que soltar su brazo lesionado para levantar la varita. _"¡Férula!"_ y una tablilla se ató a su brazo y antebrazo formando noventa grados entre ellos.

-¿¡Ron! –Llamaron desde arriba.

-¿¡Harry! ¡Harry, estoy aquí abajo, atrapado!

-No te preocupes, recoge esta cuerda y yo te subo.

Era como un gusanillo cayendo lentamente. Lo tomó con el puño y se lo enrolló alrededor de la cintura.

-¡Vas a tener que tirar tú, me he hecho daño en el codo!- le gritó, apenas conteniendo los impulsos de tiritar.

Estando ya arriba, se desenredó la cuerda y levantó su codo. Se acercó a Harry, que tenía cierta habilidad para la magia curativa.

-¿Puedes mirar esto? Creo que está roto.

-A ver... pues sí, parece que algo le ha golpeado.

-Ha sido el techo, de repente se ha venido encima mío. ¿Dónde estabas? –preguntó mientras Harry apuntaba a su codo.

-Estamos sobre el jardín. He visto una luz encenderse y el suelo se ha derrumbado. He oído un grito y supuse que serías tú.

-¿Dónde estabas? Quiero decir, ¿qué hiciste después de caer yo en el agujero?

-Bueno, salí corriendo. Vagué un poco dentro de la casa, pero no vas a creer que he visto antes de que el suelo se derrumbase...

Se alejó a paso rápido de su despacho, hoy había tenido mucho trabajo. Era de noche en las ventanas falsas de la oficina. Llevaba muchos papeles encima y le empezaba a doler el antebrazo de forma punzante. Le picaban los ojos, durante todo el día los había tenido pegados a documentos, estaba luchando para que algunos bares que operaban con elfos domésticos les pagaran al menos un sueldo ínfimo. Cosa que solo le traía quebraderos de cabeza.

-Hasta mañana, Hermione.- saludó Berta.

-Nos vemos, Berta. Recuerda revisar el artículo dos del Concilio de Criaturas mágicas,

-Sí, claro.- contestó Berta, su subordinada. Su tono de voz dejaba entrever que no iba a revisar nada.

Dejó la pila de papeles sobre una mesa del departamento de Derecho Mágico. Levantó la mirada, suspiró, se masajeó un poco las sienes y recogió su abrigo. Hoy era uno de esos días en que se quedaba sola hasta la madrugada, y cuando llegaba a casa Ron estaba roncando en la cama Aunque esa mañana le había avisado de que tenía una misión importante, así que podía estar fuera por varios días.

A esa hora no había nadie en el Ministerio. El agua caía incesantemente en la fuente llena, sus zapatos resonaban entre las paredes y el frío había consumido el fuego que normalmente alumbraba la estancia. No entendía como, por que ese fuego hechizado nunca se apagaba, era imposible que se hubiese consumido por efectos naturales.

Miró en rededor, buscando una sombra huidiza que cruzase su camino con ella. Hacía mucho que no sacaba su varita para defenderse de un ataque ¿mortífagos? Imposible, pero podían ser antiguos renegados que viniesen a vengarse. _"¡Lumos máxima!"_ No encontraba a nadie ¿estaría delirando?

Era difícil de saber, el ruido del agua cayendo no le dejaba intuir nada. Bajó su arma, era una tontería, pensó. Desde hacía mucho que estaba acostumbrada a salir del lugar como si fuera su casa, aunque al principio le había impresionado mucho el trabajo, se había sentido superada.

Hacía frío en la calle. Olía a asfalto viejo, a piso desgranado y clorofila fresca. Los tacones de punta corta hacían un ruido distorsionado, fuerte pero arrastrando arenilla. No quería ir andando a casa, así que se encaminó a un callejón oscuro para aparecerse.

-¡Hermione! –le llamaron a su espalda. Era una voz conocida.

-¿¡Ginny! ¿Qué haces aquí? –se la oía acercarse rápidamente, pero no le contestaba.

-Hermione, he ido a buscarte al trabajo, te he visto acercarte aquí. ¿Por qué estás a oscuras? _¡Lumos!_ –estaba a unos dos metros de ella. Se la notaba agitada y nerviosa.

-¿Ha pasado algo?

-Han atacado Hogwarts. Todos los del ministerio han sido enviados allí, papá y Percy ya han llegado. Me han pedido que venga a buscarte por que Kingsley también ha ido allí.

-¿Y te han enviado a ti? ¿No han usado uno de los cuadros?

-No tengo ni idea, solo me han dicho que venga corriendo.

Hermione seguía teniendo cara de desconfianza. Pero dio un paso al frente para acercarse a su amiga y así desaparecerse juntas. Antes de que llegase completamente a su lado, se desmayó. Ginny se agachó sobre ella con parsimonia, la sujetó por los hombros y dijo:

-Menos mal, la poción _multijugos_ se me está acabando.

Harry y Ron se encontraban agachados en torno al agujero del jardín. Alrededor de ellos, una serie de cristales color turquesa les señalaban. El haz de luz creado por la convergencia de los rayos apuntaba hacia el cielo, en forma de pilar, mientras ellos miraban el fondo de lo que parecía ser un pozo.

-Ey, mira arriba. –dijo Ron señalando el final del pilar lumínico.

-Sí, parece que señala una constelación ¿no? Nunca se me ha dado bien la astronomía. Usaré el hechizo de lupa. – juntó la punta de sus dedos pulgar e índice, y apuntó al espacio entre los dedos susurrando _"¡Aumento!". _

Levantó la mano, y cerrando su ojo derecho se dispuso a mirar aquella constelación.

-Es que hay muchísimas. Para el T.I.M.O se necesitaban ochenta y ocho, no me las sé todas, pero creo que esta es Géminis. Creo.

-Yo tampoco se nada. Pero sí que parece, aunque deberías apuntar las estrellas, hacer un dibujito y guardarlo para mostrárselo a Hermione.

-Tienes razón. –sacó un trozo de pergamino y empezó a dar puntitos con una pluma de tinta infinita (artículo de Fred y George).

Una vez apuntados las coordenadas y los grados, los dos miraron el boquete debajo suyo. Convocaron una escalera de cuerdas y bajaron.

-Es curioso, pero a pesar de estar tan cerca uno de otro no se tocan, parecen estar en espacios distintos. –comentó Ron.

-Un hechizo, seguramente. Vamos abajo.

-Sí. –comentó distraídamente Weasley mientras escrutaba el interior.

Posó su pie sobre la superficie con miedo, como un ligero espasmo, primero la punta y luego la planta entera. Era suelo de piedra, parecía pulida y ligeramente resbaladiza. Piedra muy pisada y muy antigua. No era capaz de iluminar nada más allá de medio metro de distancia, incluso con el hechizo más potente de iluminación. Uno al lado del otro caminaban lentamente, atados por una cuerda rodeando ambas cinturas. Se miraron al unísono mientras avanzaban y, al unísono, sus cabezas chocaron contra un muro.

Harry hizo un gesto incomprensible. Empezó a hacer círculos con las manos sobre la pared, cada vez más amplios, y señalaba el otro lado del muro. Ron alzó las cejas en gesto de incredulidad, mientras el otro violentaba cada vez más los ademanes. Al final el pelirrojo levantó los hombros, preguntando mediante lenguaje mental.

-¡Vamos a palpar la pared para encontrar una puerta! –susurró gesticulando violentamente.

-Ah, vale, no soy adivino, qué voy a sacar yo de esa cosa que hacías...

Caminaban pasito a pasito, estando atados, avanzaban lateralmente intentando encontrar un espacio para agrandarlo o abrirlo. Entonces Harry se cayó hacia delante, ya que delante suyo ya no había muro, de repente se hallaba frente a un boquete de la pared. Ron cayó sobre él con un quejido leve. Se levantaron al mismo tiempo de la manera más hábil que pudieron y traspasaron el umbral totalmente. De repente podían generar luz, se miraron sorprendidos y cortaron la cuerda que les ataba, cada uno se desplegó por un lado de la habitación.

No había mucho. Algunos bichos y comida a medio comer, cadenas colgando de la pared en el fondo y sangre en el suelo. Estaban confundidos, si era una sala de tortura propia de la familia significaba que eran magos oscuros, criminales o semejante. Pero esta familia era supuestamente la buena, y este espacio parecía creado por magia, cruzaron la mirada instantáneamente con gesto aturullado y se acercaron al centro de la habitación, juntaron espalda con espalda y realizaron un fluido movimiento con la muñeca.

Durante un segundo, un fogonazo de luz irradió la estancia completamente, pero el efecto desapareció rápidamente, creando una sombra púrpura tenue que marcaba trazos de tinta y garabatos cincelados toscamente.

Se acercaron a esas marcas, una por una, examinando lo que decían, era la primera fase de cualquier rutina de investigación. De repente Ron profirió un gritito ahogado.

-¡Mira esto, ya sabemos quién estaba aquí! –Ron señalaba algo escrito con tinta roja, al parecer, llevaba tiempo allí y estaba seco. Harry se agachó sobre él y leyó con atención la letra irregular.

"El cristal blanco es un antiguo amuleto, traído desde los tiempos ancestrales sus usos no han sido catalogados en su totalidad, se le atribuyen características místicas"

-¿Y esto qué? No entiendo.

-¡Sigue leyendo!

-Mmm... "custodiado por algunas familias nobles, solo tres de esos escasos ejemplares se han conservado"

-¡Tres familias nobles! ¡Nuestra víctima puede ser una de ellas, estamos en su casa y esa cosa nos ha atacado! Tiene pinta de magia muy antigua.

-Sí, pero no sabemos qué puede ser.

-Una invocación, seguro. –respondió Ron firmemente. Harry le miró un momento con una sonrisa, a veces se olvidaba de que su amigo tenía esos momentos de extrema lucidez. Momentos que se hacían con las riendas de la situación y abrían nuevos caminos.

Copiaron lo que habían leído y siguieron buscando. Al parecer más gente aparte de la víctima había estado en aquel lugar, habían escrito cosas con su sangre, habían golpeado el suelo y resquebrajado la piedra. No les extrañaba. De hecho, las salas de tortura eran lugares que guardaban características espaciales muy extrañas: las victimas sangraban allí, procesos físicos completos que iban desde la muerte, la regeneración celular y la excreción de todas las sustancias que el cuerpo humano podía verter. Y cuando la gente moría o escapaba, una vaho insondable las continuaba regentando. Así que aparte del asco intrínseco se sumaba una morbosa curiosidad, por que al mismo tiempo deseaban saber qué había ocurrido específicamente allí.

-Eh, mira lo que hay aquí! –exclamó Harry conteniendo el tono y la emoción. Ron se acercó cautelosamente y se agachó para ver bien lo que le señalaba su amigo. El pelirrojo se agachó y, conteniendo la emoción, susurró el escrito:

"Nadie supo de donde vino. En el octavo día el Mago Oscuro desapareció justo antes de que la gente empezase a morir. La piedra blanca que iluminaba la iglesia desapareció y a cambio tuvimos lo que se llamó Kjlüglu"

-Eso es... ¡es esa cosa!

-Exacto, pero parece que es mucho más viejo que la espada de Griffindor, parece sacado del principio del universo.

-¿Y ahora? –preguntó Harry dejándose llevar.

-¡Hermione! –exclamaron los dos a la vez.

-Buenas noches, señorita. Esperaba hablar con usted, pero el Ministro tenía planes para mí. Sinceramente, creo que mi hombre se ha excedido al ponerla en este estado, pero… ya sabe, uno no puede controlar siempre completamente a las personas. –comentó Espectro de Alquitrán con tono socarrón. La chica maniatada profirió un gruñido bajo la mordaza.- Ah, sí ¿Dónde estamos? Es obvio, estamos en Azkaban.

Estaban en una torre oscura rodeada de lluvia y frío, el vaho salía de algunas ventanas que contenían a presos que podían emitir algo de calor. Espectro de Alquitrán se dio la vuelta y miró hacia fuera, meditó durante unos segundos y carraspeó antes de proseguir.

-¿Nunca se ha preguntado por qué existen los _dementores_? La mayoría creen que existen desde siempre, que son la encarnación del mal en este mundo cuando, evidentemente, son creaciones. Sí, creaciones –dijo a la mujer, que había compuesto un gesto incrédulo a pesar de la mordaza-. Por supuesto que muy poca gente lo sabe, con el tiempo se ha consagrado la leyenda de su eternidad, pero desde luego cualquier mago lo suficientemente instruido puede hacerse algunas preguntas sobre su reproducción, su naturaleza y su "vida". Así que la pregunta primigenia en este caso es bastante simple: ¿Si los dementores no son algo natural, quién los naturalizó?


	7. Capítulo 7

El vestíbulo del ministerio estaba desierto, obviamente. Eran casi la cuatro de la madrugada y acababan de llegar a Inglaterra, habían tenido que aparecerse varias veces hasta llegar allí y estaban agotados. Ron todavía llevaba la madera atada al brazo, Harry estaba sucio, los dos caminaban pesadamente a través de la sala con la ropa manchada y la cabeza dando vueltas a todo lo que habían visto apenas minutos atrás. Aparecerse continuamente de un lugar a otro había requerido de su tarjeta diplomática (la que habían recibido anteriormente para hacer este trabajo) y dar un par de excusas a las autoridades de los países en los que habían estado. A pesar de todo esto, sabían que Kingsley estaría allí y no pensaban dejar pasar la ocasión de contarle todo.

En el ascensor, los dos suspiraron tranquilos y se miraron mutuamente con una sonrisa.

-Estás hecho un asco, compañero. –comentó Ron carcajeándose levemente.

-¿Yo? No me vas a ver con el brazo entablillado. –rió Harry.

-No, lo tuyo es ir directo a la maldición mortal. Tienes suerte, lo reconozco, hace tiempo que no te maldicen imperdonablemente.

-¿Así es como lo llamaban los mortífagos? "Voy a maldecirte imperdonablemente" ¿Te imaginas a Bellatrix gritándolo?

Salieron del ascensor con algo de mejor humor, Ron incluso bromeaba sobre su brazo entablillado. Llegaron al despacho del Ministro y se sorprendieron de escuchar voces, al parecer estaba reunido con alguien y conversaban animadamente. Decidieron convocar unas sillas y esperar fuera, aunque los dos seguían siendo muy infantiles, así que aguzaron el oído tanto como pudieron para recibir toda la información posible.

Era extraño, por que en momentos dados se escuchaban silencios largos, luego alguna risotada (proferida por el invitado, desde luego, la voz de Kingsley era inconfundible), hasta el punto de que parecía que aquel individuo hablaba solo. Ron compuso una mueca exagerada tras una carcajada especialmente contagiosa, Harry puso su dedo índice sobre sus labios para que no se le escapase nada. Quería escuchar todo lo posible.

Se escucharon sillas deslizarse pesadamente y la puerta se abrió. Un hombre delgado con perfil aguileño apareció proyectando su sombra al lado suyo, tenía una sonrisa segura decorando su rostro y pose de triunfador constante, les miró antes de exclamar:

-¡Cáspita, si es Harry Potter! –se apresuró a saludar al joven, que se levantó apresuradamente de su asiento para darle la mano (con una expresión algo confusa) sorprendido por la efusividad del caballero.

-Ehh… Hm… sí, encantado. –aún no había mejorado nada en ese aspecto.

-Encantado, encantadísimo de conocerle, le he admirado siempre. –seguía sosteniendo su mano fuertemente, empujándola arriba y abajo. Tenía las cejas elevadas, que sumado a la complexión de su cara le hacían parecer un maníaco.

-Hola chicos ¿qué hacéis aquí? –Miró el brazo de Ron y señaló- ¿Y tú brazo?

-Eso veníamos a contarte. –contestó el auror componiendo un gesto elocuente.

-Pasad entonces. Señor Libidius, ha sido un placer conocerle, gracias por contarme su historia. –despidió Kingsley con su voz calmada.

Harry se dio la vuelta para ver irse a aquel individuo tan extraño. Entró en el despacho de Kingsley mientras el Ministro retiraba el vaso que su invitado había usado, se sentó junto a su compañero y observó a su superior mientras este les llevaba dos vasos de Whisky de Fuego y se los mandaba mediante magia.

-Parecéis destrozados. ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Íbamos a contarte como descubrimos quién secuestró a la señora Fishburne. Pero tenemos algo más interesante tras todo esto… -empezó Harry.

Los dementores, seres del abismo, aparecen casualmente en lugares donde la desdicha y el dolor son habituales. Viven de ella, son consumidores de los recuerdos punzantes y los sudores fríos que recorren espaldas a medianoche. Su historia cuasi legendaria se pierde naturalmente con el curso de la historia, ya que sus víctimas pierden su capacidad de transmitir la naturaleza de su aberrante poder. Forman parte de una magia ancestral cuasi divina, creados a partir de un material inimitable y etéreo, se reproducen de manera desconocida.

Espectro de Alquitrán se paró a degustar la expresión (velada por la mordaza) de su cautiva. Entrelazó sus manos a la espalda y convocó una silla delante de ella.

-Así que, ahora que conoce la teoría ¿entiende lo que hace aquí? –su rehén abrió mucho los ojos y emitió un gruñido ahogado. – Estamos haciendo historia, dentro de poco, crearemos un ser más evolucionado que los propios Dementores. Lo haremos con la ayuda de la piedra blanca y, por supuesto, usted es una de las materias primas. Se preguntará por qué usted, entre todas las personas, ha sido elegida para esto. La razón es simple: está en medio. Primero amiga, luego novia, luego esposa… hay que quitarle de en medio, ya que cuando Potter y Weasley se enteren (y lo harán, se lo aseguro) perderán la razón, y eso dará una ventaja considerable.

Caminó hacia la ventana, cosa de dos metros, y abrió los ojos asombrado. Fuera, en el cielo, una neblina empezaba a precipitarse en el ambiente. Se concentraba, se viciaba, y su excitación se elevaba como ese aire caliente sobre la fría presión de su estómago. Tomó aire lenta y profundamente, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-Empecemos.

-¿Y qué más? –preguntó Kingsley al oír el final del relato.

-¿Más? ¡No hay nada más! Tuvimos suerte de salir vivos.

-¿No os quedasteis para cazar a la criatura? –preguntó Kingsley alzando una ceja.

-No tenías ni una posibilidad. Hubiéramos durado menos que un galeón en el bolsillo de Ludo Bagman. –se excusó Ron. –Deberíamos llevar refuerzos.

-Eso es imposible. Casi no consigo el permiso para enviaros en esta ocasión, tuve suerte de que no os detuviesen en la frontera, que os dejasen usar magia de nivel tres…

-Nunca he visto algo como eso.-comentó Harry interviniendo por primera vez desde hacía un rato- Era algo superior, algo que nunca antes había conocido.

-¿Ni siquiera Voldemort? –preguntó Kingsley enderezándose en la silla.

-No sé si no hubiera sido capaz, pero desde luego no era el tipo de hechizo que utilizaba. –contestó Harry mirándole fijamente. Ron se quedó en silencio, tuvo una idea.

-El Departamento de Misterios. –dijo de repente, interrumpiendo el diálogo entre los otros dos.

-¿Cómo? –se extrañó Kingsley.

-Allí hay archivos de criaturas antiguas, ingredientes de pociones y misterios mágicos. Si hay un lugar apropiado para ir, es ese. –Ron gesticulaba con ademanes vehementes, parecía recuperado, ni siquiera le prestaba atención a su brazo.

Kingsley se echó atrás en su silla, apoyando el codo en el apoyabrazos, se acarició suavemente la perilla. Estaba pensando en lo que le había dicho el sospechoso individuo que acababa de interrogar, Libidius, y la sospechosa sincronía del encuentro que Harry y Ron acababan de tener. Si el fenómeno vivido por aquel hombre estaba relacionado con este lo mejor era investigar todo lo posible. Pero si así era ¿por qué todo resultaba tan evidente?

Minutos antes de esto, Libidius había salido del edificio justo a tiempo. Tuvo que comprobar en el mapa que Hermione Granger no había salido, y se gratificó cuando la vio atravesar el vestíbulo. Se aplicó un hechizo desilusionador, una capa de invisibilidad por si las dudas, echó a correr todo lo que daba y llegó cuando Granger subía al ascensor. Menos mal que el despacho del Ministro está cerca, pensó. Subió a otro elevador, este le llevaba a unas instalaciones cercanas a la cabina de teléfono. Perfecto. Tomó las ropas de mujer que había conseguido y se bebió la diminuta petaca de poción multijugos.

No tenía mapa para encontrar a la muggle fuera del ministerio, pero eso no sería problema, solo tenía que concentrarse y usar el hechizo homenum revelio, no habría mucha gente a estas horas en esa calle. Y tenía razón. La mujer estaba en un callejón, solo tuvo que gritar su nombre para que ella se revelase. Él le contó una historia inventada, algo sobre Hogwarts, unos mortífagos, muertos, y aún sin creerle del todo ella dio la vuelta para desaparecerse de forma segura, solo tuvo que inmovilizarla, fue fácil.

-Bien señorita Granger… esta es la noche más importante de su vida.

Todavía no lo conocían: era el sospechoso que buscaban. Había secuestrado a la señorita Fishburne, y ahora había secuestrado a Hermione Granger, sin tener todavía título ni nombre por parte de aquellos que más le buscaban, él los conocía bien. Si formaba parte de un grupo o lo dirigía, miembro o dueño, nadie lo sabía, su historia se extendía a lo largo de una ancha y larga línea de tiempo, encontrándose en medio de muchos sucesos importantes donde todo es irrelevante para los que tienen suerte. Fue el maestro de Gregorovitch antes de que este tuviera la varita letal, también el director de Durmstrang, y también el primer ministro de su país.

Su infancia data de más de cien años atrás, tal vez el doble. Nació en una época de crecimiento en el mundo, donde los muggles transformaban todo a su paso y los magos ideaban nuevos métodos para esconder su existencia. Vivía en un poblado perdido en el tiempo, rayano en la leyenda, y se crió rodeado de cuentos para viejas y supersticiones sobre el más allá. Su familia era humilde y trabajadora, como todas las que conocía y frecuentaba. Su madre era empleada de su padre, y su padre era agricultor. Sus hermanas eran tres, y también trabajaban para él. Seguramente cuando se casasen empezarían a trabajar para un nuevo hombre, él las temía con el cariño desafiante propio de su edad, y sentía mucha curiosidad por su forma de vivir.

A lo largo de los años, muchos sucesos de su propia existencia se perderían en su memoria, pero siempre recordaría este día:

Su vida cambiaría en torno a un mediodía, cuando tenía doce años y estaba enfadado. Era muy extraño para él encontrarse enojado, pues siempre había sido un muchacho de carácter muy tibio y sosegado. Ese día su hermana mayor se había prometido al fin a uno de los pretendientes (más o menos acaudalados) que la acosaban debido a su floreciente hermosura, y a que era la única chica joven con aspecto decente en varias verstas a la redonda. Aquello había desencadenado una serie de sucesos trágicos y predecibles en un evento de estas características: su madre y sus hermanas (las que aún estaban solteras) estaban emocionadas (y celosas) parlamentando si parar los devenires de este suceso y planeando el día del enlace con la presteza y júbilo propios del género femenino.

Y para que el enlace tuviera lugar y fuera satisfactorio, los progenitores de la novia tendrían que aportar ciertos bienes, siendo este el proceso contrario al normal cuando se trata de eventos nupciales, siendo que no era la novia el cónyuge adinerado. Por lo tanto, mientras las féminas planeaban e imaginaban sin parar, su padre intentaba concebir una forma de conseguir reunir tal cantidad de comida (la forma de pago en este caso) y no quedarse en blanco para la llegada del invierno.

Mientras tanto, el muchacho (al cual se le nombrará Negro, durante este breve regreso al pasado) estaba en un rincón del huerto jugando con un perro. No entendía lo que significaba el casamiento, y le era imposible dibujar mentalmente la forma que tomaría tan capital momento de la historia. Así que estaba ciertamente aburrido, tirado en la hierba y lanzando un palo a aquel lebrel que su padre utilizaba cuando salía con sus amigos para traer carne, cuando su padre apareció delante de él con semblante iracundo.

-¿¡Qué haces vagueando! Levanta y corre a conseguir esto –espetó agitando un trozo de pergamino con víveres anotados-. ¡Como vuelva a verte haciendo el vago, te voy a dejar la cara roja!

Agarró la lista y agachó la cabeza (intentando guardar cierta distancia) mientras se alejaba con pasos cortos y veloces. Salió de su casa con una lágrima asomando sobre su párpado inferior, sentía como la nariz se le congestionaba y los labios le temblaban, dejó de caminar y se metió entre dos casas para calmarse. Pero no pudo. Sus rodillas empezaron a temblar también y tuvo que sentarse sobre una piedra, una sensación horrible y flameante se extendió desde su estómago y cayó al suelo sosteniéndose el vientre. Levantó la mirada, nublada, y cerró los ojos mientras aquel sentimiento le abandonaba y todo volvía a la normalidad. Salió de entre las casas sacudiéndose la ropa, y cuando terminó de quitarse el polvo miró atrás, con la boca abierta: el lugar donde había estado descansando ahora estaba calcinado, la tierra emitía olor a azufre y la piedra se encontraba negra, y parecía ligera como un terrón de tierra.

Hacía ya años que no entraba en el Departamento de Misterios del Ministerio de Magia, desde la muerte de su padrino. Al caminar por el angosto pasillo no pudo evitar rememorar los sueños que lo atormentaron durante todo un año, y sintió un escalofrío recorrer su columna mientras reproducía la sensación de reptil violación que experimentó al presenciar la agresión contra Arthur Weasley. En esta ocasión no tuvieron que elegir su destino de manera precipitada, sino que Kingsley conocía perfectamente la estancia que necesitaban. Entraron en una habitación que no habían visto, adyacente a la habitación del tiempo y las profecías, al lado de la biblioteca más grande que haya podido ver nunca. A su derecha había otra puerta sin picaporte ni cerradura que estaba protegida por un hechizo de activación digital «Es la sección de Criaturas Extrañas», explicó Kingsley sin mirarla siquiera.

Al cruzar la puerta que les correspondía, sintieron el olor del formol en unas cantidades nocivas para el gusto, y sumado al frío del ambiente y la humedad que les entumecía las manos, les dio la sensación de estar a muchos metros por debajo del nivel del mar. No podían estar seguros de encontrarse en un espacio delimitado, con paredes y techo, más bien parecía una dimensión distinta pero muy cercana. Al cerrar la puerta una fuente de luz imposible de determinar se materializó sobre ellos y los siguió, iluminando su paso. Ron se acariciaba los brazos con las manos enguantadas sobre el abrigo, intentando calentar un poco sus músculos, y Kingsley se ciñó la túnica (ya de por sí gruesa) mientras caminaba con determinación hacia lo que parecía ser el centro del lugar.

De repente, otra fuente de luz apareció, pero a más altitud que la suya, cosa de diez metros, y trazó una trayectoria rectilínea, hasta que estalló en un fogonazo e iluminó a una criatura de tamaño sobrenatural.

Semejante a un pulpo, pero en una escala de mil a uno, tal vez diez mil. Harry pudo ver sus ojos, sendas bolas de cristal inescrutable, y uno solo de los tentáculos que ocupaban al menos treinta metros de largo y tres de ancho. Su piel anaranjada y rojiza, como piedra caliza, parecía tener más años que la propia tierra, una criatura que si misma constituía una fuerza de la naturaleza. Como si de repente una sierra de montañas selváticas resultasen ser un ciempiés sobre la corteza terrestre, este ser podría ser un coral en medio del océano.

-¡Po… por las barbas de Merlín! ¿Qué es esto?-exclamó Ron, expresando exactamente lo que Harry estaba pensando.

-Entre los no magos, esta criatura es mitológica, el Kraken. –explicó mientras estiraba el cuello para alcanzar más alto.

-¿Pero eso no es lo que hay en el lago de Hogwarts? –preguntó Harry.

-No, eso es un calamar gigante, de los más grandes que hay en el mundo. Esta es una criatura extinta hace miles de años. Hace unos doscientos se capturaron algunos en el ártico.

-¿Así que todavía existen? –consultó Ron, mientras anotaba los lugares donde vivían para no pasar por allí jamás.

-Tal vez hayan algunos, muy pocos, que salen de vez en cuando, pero seguramente acabarán todos muertos conforme los muggles desarrollen formas más seguras de viajar por el mar.

Siguieron su camino mientras la luz les mostraba otras criaturas milenarias. Un ser mitad león y mitad serpiente les miraba, muerto. Una esfinge sentada sobre un enorme pedestal de mármol les siguió con la mirada mientras se alejaban hacia un minotauro, que al parecer estaba disecado. Pero no importaba hacia donde mirase, no encontraba ningún ser que pudiese semejarse al que vio esa misma noche.

-Vaya, esto es el paraíso de Hagrid.-comentó Ron mientras escrutaba el rostro de un cíclope.

-Sí, pero no creo que podamos encontrar lo que buscamos aquí, lo mejor sería volver a la biblioteca que hemos visto antes, debe tener mucha información útil.

-No, no, todavía no. Miremos un poco más por aquí, tengo un presentimiento sobre este asunto. Debo confesar con cierta vergüenza que al poco tiempo de acceder al cargo investigué sobre este departamento. Es más, al llegarme documentos y otros papeles sobre lo que aquí acontecía, decidí darme una vuelta, y hubo algo que llamó mi atención más que nada que haya visto en toda mi vida.

-¿El qué?-preguntaron tras unos segundos de silencio expectante.

-Hay una criatura inanimada en este lugar, al parecer está viva y contiene un enorme poder destructivo. No podía creer lo que leía, pero olvidé su nombre tras un tiempo y nunca volví a investigar sobre él. Total, está extinguido.

-¿Cómo? Pero si dijiste que la piedra está viva. –objetó Ron sorprendido.

-Exacto, pero ese es el detalle más interesante: la piedra solo es una parte del animal. Falta otra. Y no tengo ni idea de cuál es, por eso venimos aquí.

Salió corriendo, espantado, hacia la casa que proporcionaba víveres al poblado. El dueño del local era el hombre más rico de la zona, que conocía a todos los agricultores y ganaderos del pueblo. Su padre iba una vez al mes para pagar la cuenta y conseguir algunos artículos de lujo, como licores o especies difíciles de encontrar. En cierta forma, era el centro del lugar, pues el dueño la persona con más mundo en unas veinte verstas a la redonda.

Entró a la tienda resollando, con el sudor corriendo por la espalda y los pulmones consumiéndose como si estuvieran rellenos de lejía, apoyó las manos sobre las rodillas y tomó aliento lo más calmo que pudo.

-¿Te pasa algo, chico? –preguntó el hombre mayor tras el mostrador. Parecía un varón de mediana edad común y corriente, con unas entradas pronunciadas y una coronilla desprovista de cabello, el poco que conservaba era entrecano y combinaba con su poblado bigote. Llevaba una camisa blanca y un delantal muy antiguo y muy manchado, unos pantalones grises y unos zapatos de cuero grueso. La casa era de madera, con una chimenea. El suelo estaba cubierto de paja y olía a ganado mezclado con salmuera, salazón y alcohol. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de botellas, pero también de libros y pieles, algunas pinturas y tapices de colores variados.

-N-no… es que he venido muy rápido. –respondió Negro con un suspiro. Se acercó al mostrador y acercó el pergamino que su padre le había dado.

-Muy bien… ahora vuelvo.-se dio la vuelta y salió por una puerta trasera. Mientras tanto Negro aprovechó para caer al suelo, sentado, y pensar.

Ese sentimiento que lo había invadido hacía unos minutos, había sido indescriptible e incontrolable, parecía imposible que él mismo lo hubiera generado de la nada. Bueno, de la nada tampoco, todo era culpa de su padre. Había veces en que se ponía violento y le pagaba, pero últimamente las veces en que lo hacía habían incrementado. Podía sentir el peligro cerca suyo a cada momento que pasaba, como una corriente de lava cayendo sobre él, quemándolo. Sacudió la idea de su llanto un momento, mientras intentaba captar el instante en que todo había comenzado y se había descontrolado, con el fuego corriendo por su cuerpo y el miedo a la muerte, como aceite ardiendo, insensibilizando cada parte de su mente que no tuviese la certeza de su destino. No era capaz de abarcar el concepto en sí mismo, de forma convincente, incapaz de comprender lo sucedido.

Durante un segundo clarividente, sintió su mente cauterizada: curada de miedo y dolor, superior a su propia naturaleza, exenta de leyes morales y juicios sociales. Libre y poderoso. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, incipiente, conociendo su superioridad y determinado a llevar a cabo un futuro fulgurante.

El comerciante salió de la trastienda con los víveres en la mano, se los dio y le dijo que mandase recuerdos a su padre de su parte. Al irse de la tienda sintió sus manos hormiguear, su pecho ensancharse, la duda que había estado arrinconada por la emoción atacaba ahora con toda su fuerza. Un miedo irracional vino con ella, un sentimiento sobre el fracaso y la maldad. Levantó la mirada alrededor, buscando su casa, y su mirada se topó con la de una chica algo mayor que su hermana (la que estaba prometida). Ella le miró con una sonrisa cargada de socarronería y le indicó suavemente que se acercase. Algo le dijo que no lo hiciera, que era un truco para robarle o pegarle, o las dos cosas, o averiguar dónde vivía para ir esa noche a su hogar y quitarle todo cuando tenía. Sin embargo, se acercó a ella, aunque con suma cautela.

-¿Esto es? –se sorprendió Ron groseramente cuando encontraron el objeto.

-Esto es. –respondió Kingsley con calma mientras los tres observaban detenidamente la piedra.

-Parece mármol común y corriente. –Observó el pelirrojo extrañado.- ¿Cómo lo llamaste?

-Piedra Blanca. –informó Kingsley intentando leer la inscripción al lado de la media criatura. – Se le confieren capacidades increíbles, aplicaciones inimaginables para la magia negra que alcanzan su punto álgido en una época especial del año.

-Bueno, eso no es raro, la mayoría de ingredientes de pociones y elementos para la construcción de objetos mágicos y cosas así necesitan ser concebidos en una época determinada. –apuntó Harry.

-Desde luego, pero comúnmente ese período de tiempo se extiende durante días o semanas, en muy raros casos es más corto. Aparte, este elemento en concreto no se genera de forma natural, y su número es prácticamente inexistente.

-¿Vamos a la biblioteca ahora, no?-consultó Ron, que todavía se movía levemente para conseguir calor corporal.

-Vamos, tengo un presentimiento sobre este asunto. –apremió Kingsley.

La muchacha tenía al menos veinte años, aunque no tenía en absoluto ninguno de los rasgos que él pudiera reconocer en cualquier mujer normal: no estaba excesivamente limpia, tenía algo de polvo sobre las mejillas, su pelo negro necesitaba un poco de agua y sus uñas estaban negras. Vestía harapos, que además estaban algo raídos, calzaba unas botas de cuero que de tanto uso habían perdido el color y parecían rayadas, todo esto le confería un aspecto de mundana miseria y, en cierta forma, la morbosa belleza que inspira la pobreza. Sus ojos eran negros, grandes, reflejaban la luz con un destello dorado semejante a pozos de alquitrán enmarcados entre unas cejas medianas, con mucha personalidad y elasticidad que la dotaban de una gran comicidad, apoyada de prominentes pómulos sobre su mandíbula cuadrada. Si hubiese nacido en una gran ciudad, hija de una buena familia y en una buena situación, hubiera bastado con recogerle el pelo para mostrar sus angulosos rasgos y encantadora retórica. Encantadora y siniestra, desde luego.

-He visto lo que has hecho ahí, niño.-le dijo la chica en voz baja, con una expresión pícara.

-¿Qué? –preguntó nerviosamente.

-Al parecer has perdido un poco el control, ¿no? –se reía en voz baja, y eso molestaba al chico.

-No, no, no. –Tomó aire- No tengo ni idea de qué hablas. Yo no hice nada.

-Vamos, no tengas miedo, no soy tu madre. Tú eres un mago –el chico se echó hacia atrás muerto de miedo-, y yo una bruja. Mira atentamente:

Sacó un palo de madera de su bolsillo, uno que tenía escondido en la falda, y la agitó muy levemente en dirección a una piedra. Durante un instante la piedra vibró violentamente y, un segundo después, un proceso increíblemente rápido se sucedió; el color cambió a verde, sus bordes se alisaron, se agrandó ligeramente y finalmente se pintó de rosado en algunas partes. Ahora era una manzana perfecta y nadie pudo verlo, pero el niño cayó al suelo de la impresión y el pánico, con la boca seca.

-¿Ves? Ah, bueno, eso es normal.-comentó mientras el niño seguía en el suelo- Lo mejor será que te vayas a casa, nos veremos más tarde. Y no te preocupes por buscarme, yo misma iré a por ti.

Ahora que lo recordaba, parecía otra vida «Mejor hagamos como que fue en esta», pensó mientras se acercaba a la señorita Granger. Pudo ver los ojos de su víctima abrirse con pavor, gruñendo a través de la mordaza y forcejeando con las ataduras, su pelo enmarañado se agitaba y parecía intentar ejecutar magia sin varita…

-Señor, necesito hablar con usted. –Libidius había entrado en la habitación, mirando al suelo.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó fastidiado Espectro de Alquitrán- No me molestes si no es importante.

-Lo es, señor. –seguía sin atreverse a mirar a su amo.

-Muy bien, pero no hace falta salir de aquí. –resolvió el hombre, recuperando su tono informal habitual. Apuntó a Hermione con su mano un momento, dejándola sorda.- ¿Qué quieres?

-Es esa mujer señor, está aquí. –explicó el subordinado con voz temerosa.


End file.
